The Demon King Chronicles
by yasuyui oleendira
Summary: Naruto has died, by fate Hinata has been blessed with the knowledge to bring him back. Not only had she brought back her love, but someone else had come through. because of her the demon king has come back, using his ancient powers he conquers all. AU
1. CHAPTERS 1 and 2 revised

Demon king Chronicle's

Demon king Chronicle's

My Disclaimer

Naruto Is not my creation, as you may know I do not own any of the characters or ideas of Naruto.

(After reading what I had previously posted I realized that I had given ya'll shit. It was poorly written and in Rough draft form. I have taken the liberty of revising and editing my story myself. I had started this fanfiction to try to hone my skills as a writer and yet I didn't take this project seriously so now I am. To the people that had added this story to their fav's and alert's I'm sorry. But I need to rewrite my former chapters and that's going to take me some time. Proof reading is a BITCH.)

Chapter 1

Death

Naruto was dieing, Sasuke had almost killed him in battle. The blond headed ninja had promised to get Sasuke back for Sakura but was unable to fulfill his promise and it had cost him, his life. This time the kyubi hadn't been able to save him this time. Now Naruto, was carried off by Kakashi, he had slung the boy over his left shoulder. Kakashi headed towards the Hokage's tower, to the top med ninja and of course Hokage, in hopes that she could do something. It would only take an hour, maybe eighty minutes at most because he was carrying a little extra weight.

Actually it had only taken him, about forty minutes, half of his expected time. Though Kakashi wasn't surprised, he never was. Traveling with someone's fate lying at your hands will defiantly make you want to work harder.

Kakashi was now in the village. He spotted several hazels, blue's, and even a set of pale violet, obviously one of the hyuga's, one in the branch family because blue curse mark on his forehead,were all looking at him. Some of they're eyes showed sadness, while other's displayed a tinge of happiness. It was true not all of the adults exactly praised having the Kyubi sealed ninja in the village. The others mainly younger members of the village seemed sad, even though they had treated him like shit he was beginning to show his worth, gaining more respect after he had defeated Neji. Some were truly thinking that he would become Hokage though they didn't admit to him of course. There eyes looking at him he began to quicken his pace even more.

if anyone had any knowledge it would be Tsunade, though Kakashi's hope was beginning to fade. The boys condition had worsened and his breaths were becoming to labored. He was even coughing up blood. Plus Kakashi could feel his back becoming damp and warm, Kakashi suspected that it wasn't urine on his back. No it was something else and his back was covered in it, blood 'Sasuke how could you? He was you partner...' Maybe training him had been a mistake obviously the boy was to blinded by hate and a strong passion for vengeance. He had taught him the chidori for Sasuke to protect his friends not destroy them 'The Uchiha had messed up now.'

"He did WHAT?" Tsunade, asked Kakashi as she slamming her hand down on the table. Her non proportioned upper chest moved with her, Kakashi was too distracted by the dire situation to notice. The other person in room had noticed, though in truth it just came by his nature, but It wasn't important, Jairya just pushed the thought aside, importance lied on the boy. "Don't just stand there give me the boy!" Time was short, if there was anything to be done it had to be done right now any later and their efforts would be in vain.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

"Did you see that? Was that Naruto?" Ino asked Choji. He was putting another mouthful of ramen, in truth he was inhaling it. Her fat, brown haired friend hadn't even looked up of course when he was eating he usualy didn't pay attention to anything else. Unless it was a bag of chips or some other type of snack food he was able to go with some cognitive thought. Yes she saw her team mate/friend as a fat ass but would she ever tell him that. No, it would piss him off and probably hurt his feelings and yes she cared for him but not as a boyfriend. What she didn't know, that many people didn't know was that Choji had a crush on Ino. Her long blonde hair and --blue-- eyes only attracted him more. He of course knew that she would never like him back, so he never said anything but he could dream. Even though he liked her didn't mean he put her ahead of his food, it was chiseled into his DNA.

Usually the Ramen was a place they avoided, but Choji was craving something different. Working on his fifth bowl he should at least by now be able to pay attention to his team mates. "Hey did you hear me?" He didn't even look up, she had a sudden temptation to hit him in back of the head when Shikamaru answered her question.

"He's in his own world right now. I think that was Kakashi not Naruto." The two of them Ino, and Shikamaru were facing away, as Choji sat and kept on eating his ramen. It wasn't soon after they had saw them, they saw Iruka Sensei. The lazy genius was able to deduct where he was going by direction and the urgency of his pace he was most likely heading for the Hokage's tower. The man was carrying something in his arm which judging by the size, shape, and the way it was tucked underneath his arm, it was a book.

"I know that was Kakashi, but wasn't that Naruto on his back." Then asking "Do you think we should check it out?" There was concern in her voice when she asked this. Ino knew what he would say, it would be something along the lines of no he'll be fine. He was smart, she knew that probably smarter than anyone else in this village, but he lacked drive.

'Damn, what a drag.' " Yeah it probably was, but whatever it is I'm sure that Naruto's fine." He hadn't been able to really see much, Kakashi moved with such speed but he had seen the orange blur on his back. Remembering the look that Iruka had, and the speed that Kakashi had traveled he changed his mind, "Yeah, let's go" But what disturbed him the most would have to be where they were heading. It was not the hospital as you would expect, instead it was to the Hokage. Only people with the worst injuries were taken.

"Hey where do you think they were headed?" She hadn't the I.Q. of her friend and something told her that he knew, he usually did just his nature.

"I think that they were heading down towards the Hokage's."

They both got up and headed towards Ino's pink haired friend. Who always wore that pink outfit she liked so much. She estimated that Sakura probably had a few sets of the at her house. "Come on Choji, forget your damn ramen. It taste like shit anyway." That was the truth how Naruto was able to eat that stuff was amazing. Rather than just telling him to get up, she actually grabbed his arm and threw him up onto his feet.. That was normal for her, always being in charge and you know what it aggravated Shikamaru, but Choji didn't care. Grabbing his hand Ino began to pull "Come on"

"What about my Ramen." He had almost finished his last bowl, but that last bit called to him. 'She's holding my hand,' that thought intervened with his hunger but it was only for a moment.

"Forget about that stuff we need to go" Ignoring Choji ignorance. 'I swear when your eating, sometimes you forget about everyone and everything. Ino realizing that she was still holding his hand let go.

They began running, "Do you think that we should get Sakura first, after all he is her team mate." Shikamaru stated, he regretted the question as soon as he asked. He knew what her answer would be of course she would want to, because after all as he stated earlier, it was her teammate.

"Your actually opting to do something extra, why.?" This was out of character, especially for her lazy teammate. Choji was traveling in the back, obviously this exercise was taking some energy out of him. They began changing direction heading over to Sakura's place.

Ignoring her question, he asked "Did you get too see the way that Kakashi had carried Naruto?" Even the slight glance Shikamaru had indicated that Kakashi was carrying Naruto on the back. This worried him, the only reason to would be because he either he couldn't walk himself or he was dead.. But add that to the fact that he had been heading towards the Hokage's and not the hospital worried him also. It meant that his condition was so bad that Kakashi had decided to go to the best medical ninja in the town instead of dropping him off at the hospital and then getting Tsunade's assistance afterwards.

"No I hadn't, remember I had to ask y'all if that was him. I'm sure with that smart brain of yours you haven't forgotten."

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

They never had to find Sakura, because she was already there, though they had taken several detours to find her, so after searching for her for about two hours they decided to just head toward the Hokage's tower. Sakura had seen Kakashi on his way to Tsunade, and had followed him, or tried, his pace was too quick for her. She had seen Naruto, and his condition, but she didn't think that he could be dead, their was no way. She knew that Sasuke had did it but they were still friends weren't they. There could be no way that he would kill Naruto. 'Could there?' She stood in front of the tower contemplating whether or not she should go in there. He was her teammate but then again you weren't supposed to just come into the Hokage's tower whenever you want. Tsunade was supposed to summon you before you could enter, mainly to send you on whatever mission she had you go to.

The three genin did not look happy, upon seeing their arrival. Sakura asked "What's going on?" She didn't really think about the question, if she would she wouldn't have asked the stupid question. Of course they didn't know what was going on, they had just arrived probably because they had seen Kakashi earlier.

"Sakura we don't know. When we saw Kakashi, we went to go get you." Shikamaru paused, "But it seems you saw him too." 'Man this sucks, we did all that work for nothing, I should have never opened my mouth'

"So, Sakura you going to get in there?…" She paused a second before talking once more, "Or are you going to just stand there. Or are you going to leave your friend without trying to help yourself.

"Your right I should be in there." With that said three of walked through the door. Not knowing what they would see next. Choji decided to stay behind knowing that they would tell him what they saw. He began going in a different direction, his belly was now growling that exercise had taken all of his energy. He needed a snack.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

Ino looked down at her feet, with her lips quavering, why? She didn't even know why, exactly, she hadn't even liked Naruto. "There's no way he can make it with those wounds." She finally stated, thankful that she didn't burst into tears. His condition was horrible upon seeing his body, it was beat up real bad. Nasty bruises on his chest, deep lacerations all over his body, and blood seeping from the back of his head. Whatever had happened, the battle must have been ferocious for someone to be able to beat the knucklehead who was able to beat Neji. But that was not the worst part, when they saw Kakashi their was blood all over his back, from where Naruto had been. They didn't really have much time to examine him because as soon as Tsunade realized they were there she yelled at them and threatened them. She told them that everything was going to be fine, they just had to wait outside her tone was doubtful.

She had told the others to leave, except after seeing the teary eye of Sakura. She decided that it would be all right for if she stayed, after all she was one of his teammates.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru had seen it for themselves, what Sasuke had done. Though it was the boys teammate that knew who had done it to him. "This isn't good." Shikamaru stated, Tsunade had ordered them here to make sure that there wold be no more intrusions into the hokage's. A punishment, given to them for being intruders themselves. They didn't think that too much would happen to them since Sakura was Naruto team mate but they couldn't be sure. "Do you really think that, he's going to die Ino?"

"God I hope not, but there is no way to be sure. I mean you saw how he looked." This was true, Shikamaru had seen, maybe not as well as Ino because she had been in his way. He had seen enough. Shikamaru was doubtful, but it's not like he's ever made it out of impossible situations before, there was no real way knowing if his friend was going die.

"I guess all there is left is hope." Shikamaru was ready for the worst, there was hope but you shou. "Choji what do you think." he asked just realizing, he hadn't noticed Choji until just now he had been so quite..

"He couldn't die, Naruto is to strong for that and way to thick headed." He was surprised that they had even asked him, his opinion on the situation. He said this while his hand grabbed more chips from his bag. Shikamaru watched the crumbs fall out of his friends mouth, 'he's such a messy eater' then wondering how Choji had received that bag of chips His hand was so greasy, he kept on grabbing more chips with his right, while his left cradled the bag. Choji had probably picked them up whenever the three of them had gone into the Hokage's. Shikamaru and them had been there for a minute, maybe even less. 'How in the hell had he got it so fast?'

Choji had nothing better to do, and in truth he was kinda worried about Naruto himself. The way that Ino, and Shikamaru had described his condition, it seemed doubtful that Naruto would come out of this unscathed as usual but he still had his doubts that his hours were limited in this world..

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

Many hours passed, the day had turned to night and they still stayed guarding the Hokage's with each passing hour all three of them began to doubt their previous thoughts. With Tsunade being the best healer in the village it would seem that dealing with Naruto would be easy. Not only her but she was also accompanied with many of the nurses, it should have been an easy task. Earlier Sakura had came out of the Hokage's, she had been ordered too fetch some nurses, along with medical supplies. The three of them Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino had tried to stop her they were going to ask her how it was going, she hadn't even acknowledged them. Sakura had way too much on her mind, even if she didn't verbal answer them her face did, it told them that it wasn't going well.

They had been standing there for about 6 hours. Choji had fallen asleep, Ino and Shikamaru were still wide awake. "What's taking them so long?" Ino asked looking at Choji, thinking whether or not she should kick him. But then again he had offered her the last chip in his bag, not only that but he had opted to go get some more food for them. That was an odd thing for him to do. Hell the act of him sharing his food was a rarity but offering her his last chip that was amazing. She had accepted the chip with grace though she told him that he didn't have to go get them some food. If they got hungry they would get some for there selves. But Shikamaru had interrupted her and told him that they couldn't get there own food since they were in trouble, and he asked oh so kindly asked for his friend to bring him some food. Once Choji had left on his venture, Ino hit the lazy bastard upside the head telling him, "You know damn well that Tsunade wouldn't have minded if one of us left our post to feed ourselves. You didn't seem so afraid when you had gone to the restroom..." Though Shikamaru didn't answer he got her point, while he rubbed his head he thought about how troublesome women were. She decided to leave Choji, besides he looked so peaceful

"I don't know, it would seem that his condition is worse than we thought. I don't think he's going to make it." Shikamaru added, "Tsunade hasn't came out of there yet, neither has any of the other nurses or Iruka, by now there should at least give us some kind of word..." He was thinking about going into the hokage's again, but remembering what had happened last time he changed his mind. Plus the last time he had offered to do more than supposed to they had hunted for pink haired beauty for a half hour..

There was a long silence then Ino replied, "How could this be? How do you destroy the person that had defeated the strongest of the rookie nine" She had lost hope long before, but she hadn't said anything about it until Shikamaru had decided to open his mouth.

"I don't know but whoever it was they must have been extremely powerful." They hadn't been told of the deal that Naruto had made with Sakura, the one where he promised he would bring back Sasuke. If Ino had known that Sasuke was his opponent then she would have known that the blond brat was dead. Since when had she cared anyway? I guess that when it comes to someone that you've been around ever since you were a kid you kind of worry about them when something happens to them, even if you don't particularly like them.

They were getting tired, Ino especially she hadn't had anything to eat. Choji had offered to get her some food after taking his last chip but anything he would have gotten would be fattening. It didn't appeal to her or her figure. But if all that fat would have made its way to her upper chest area all bets were off. She would go on a binge, trying to achieve the legendary size of Tsunade but that wasn't going to happen. Shikamaru had no objections, as soon as Choji offered, he was on it picking out the things he liked most. They almost had a fight when he picked out one of Choji's favorite treats which he soon decided it wasn't worth it and put it back inside the bag. Choji had looked so pist off, it was almost funny.

"You're dismissed." Iruka said from behind. Apparently they had not been paying attention to the door. They all turned around, even Choji. Well in truth, he actually rolled over facing the door but still asleep. "Is Naruto okay? Is he going to make it? How is he doing?" Ino asked hoping that Iruka would say that everything was fine, or that Naruto was okay but the response she got was not what she was hoping for. In fact it worried her even more.

He began looking down at his feet then replied "I don't know, I just don't know. Tsunade's trying everything for the boy but it seems he's just not pulling throu..." A single tear had hit the ground though they didn't notice it and since his face was pointing downward it didn't leave a trail down his face. Iruka wasn't going to tell them that he was actually dead, Tsunade was trying to bring the boy back to life but all her attempts weren't working. She wasn't skilled enough to bring back the soul from the dead. But she had all the nurses patch up the boys body as she tried anything she could think of to bring back Naruto.

He looked up, seeing that these children that had once been his students were genuinely worried about Naruto. These were the students that had found him annoying the ones that made fun of him, well in was the main instigator. If Naruto had saw that these people were worried about him he would , "Don't worry I'm sure he'll pull through. I mean he's been in worse predicaments than this before." He lied, and looking into their sets of eyes, he knew that they didn't believe him either. He hoped that maybe with a positive attitude maybe things would turnout for the better. If all hope was lost then how do you expect good things to happen. Looking into his students eyes he could tell that they didn't share his perception, they were worried, and grasping onto what he had said before. "Well in any case ya'll should be going to bed." Looking down at the sleeping boy, "it seems Choji had the right idea" He hadn't remembered Choji one of the children that had been in trouble but he could be mistaken. Looking down at him and how peaceful the sleeping child looked, Iruka wished so much to be him that moment.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

Nothing was working, all techniques she had used were to no avail. It seemed that it was useless. 'I mustn't quit. There has to be something that I can do?' In truth she knew the answer. She had been working on Naruto for two days now, her chakra was at an all time low. She knew that if she kept going soon she would be lying there next to him.

Everybody gave their all, but it was pointless his had been patched up by the nurses. No matter what Tsunade did to the boys body it wasn't working. The spirit had left this world, going where ever the soul goes. Before the nurses had left the day before, there work should have been able to sustain him, but the soul wouldn't come back. Tsunade noticed that even if Naruto was dead he was still healing at a rapid rate. The Kyubi's chakra hadn't fully mixed together even with this extra help, the boy's soul stayed where it was. She figured that the Kyubi would most likely stop trying, she would die with the body. The spark of life had left his eyes, and it wouldn't come back.

"Tsunade, we've tried everything..." Sakura said on the verge of tears. "I don't think there's to much more left for us to try." She had been working just about as hard as, "Tsunade I think it's time to quit..." Now the tears flowed smoothly down her face.

"Would he?" That shut Sakura up, but still doubt plagued both of them. 'When I grow up, I'm gonna become Hokage. So then everybody is going to respect me.' She had made a promise to herself that she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that dream would come true.

"You know there is one thing that you haven't tried..." Kakashi stated, with the colorful history he had come across everything you can think of but what the Hokage heard next surprised her. "Long ago before man used chakra, they had something that they man..."

"No!" There was power in her voice, that carried throughout the room. Kakashi had surprised her of his knowledge of old, but it was too risky. The power of the ancients had been long forgotten for a reason. Not only was the power useless in battle but it harmed the user and/or other people. Yes she knew of the power, she even had a book with many of teaching's.

Tsunade had got it from a elderly women, after healing her grand daughter. That job had been hard, the girl had internal bleeding, pierced lung, and a badly beaten exterior. Though the reward had been well worth it that book was worth more than the Hokage's necklace. Within it contained the teachings of ancient times. But the woman had told her the implications of using those powers, they could kill her if she wasn't careful. Tsunade had decided never to use the book, after researching. Which was hard, you try to find something in detail about something that had happened about ten thousand years ago.

"Ahhh, so you've heard of the term" It wasn't everyday you come across someone with the knowledge of mana. He gained knowledge of the power during his ANBU days. He was taught that the power was useless in battles. Requiring magic circles which had to be perfect, took time. Along with the long incantation that it required to time, in the heat of battle you would never have enough time to be able to do all this before someone stabbed you. It was said though if you were able to master this power, than anything this world had ever seen. But that was probably just a myth. "It is said the ancients had some of the most powerful healing techniques anyones ever created."

Slamming her hand down on the desk again beside the boys body, she boomed "NO!" This time her voice was more demanding than anything else. Kakashi was right though they had created the most powerful healing techniques. Even one to bring back people from the dead, the most powerful technique that the ancients created. This situation right here was the very reason people decided to create something less risky than mana, coming up with chakra and jutsu's. "Do you know what your saying? Thousands of people had died because one person had done exactly what you are suggesting me to do, Or are you forgetting about the fable of the Demon King Teeshi?"

There was a long silence, Kakashi had lost. Then Sakura broke it "if there's something you can do why can't you." She had no idea what they were talking about. The teaching of mana had been outlawed long ago, the punishment back then for even talking about mana had been death. Most people forgot but there were some who knew that it would be needed later. Other's had hid so well, they had been able to teach it to several people.

Tsunade had a few more tricks up her sleeves to save Naruto. She hoped that these last attempts would work. 'When I grow up I'm going to become Hokage so everyone in the village is going to respect me.' She was going to give her all in order to help him become Hokage.

Four hours later it was announced that Naruto was dead.

_XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX_

_This section is not dedicated to the story, but more to the concept of mana. Yes I know the name is unoriginal but I couldn't think of anything else. This is just a supplement to better understand my story._

_Mana: a power deemed useless in battle requiring magic circles, along with long incantations made it impractical. It would be impossible to win a battle with this power by yourself. Often the user would need someone protecting them at all times until the spell was over. People may have saw it useless in a fight but those who knew of mana also knew that it had great potential for healing. One of the most powerful techniques of the ancients was resurrection._

_As mentioned above Tsunade said that using this power was too risky. Not only did it need large quantities of chakra, and most of the time it would have negative affects on the caster. _

_The Demon king was a pinnacle of disaster for the ancients. someone had tried to resurrect a king of old with the resurrection technique. They did this only to find that they had summoned an evil spirit capable of destroying the world. It took all the ancients to force the demon back into hell. This disaster required action, there solution had been the complete elimination of mana. This was an easy task, after the people had seen the destruction that mana had caused, along with a new discovery on how to use their life force more efficiently they called this chakra. More people left the teachings to move on to jutsu's. Other's decided that the power should not be fully forgotten being that one day there may come a time when the need is strong, these people hid among the worlds population waiting for an opportunity to return._

_XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX_

News hit the village hard, most were in a state of shock, while other's acted like a weight had been lifted of their shoulders. Many of the older members still saw him as a monster, the Kyubi. I can tell you this for certain if there was one person that was hit hardest of all the villager's it would have to be Hinata. Finding out had sent her into a state of shock, denial, then depression. She didn't have any intentions on going outside, since her revaluation she hadn't left the Hyuga house since.

Sakura, was in bad shape but not as bad as Hinata. She had lost her friend, lost the one she had loved. When she went outside, people would notice that her normally pink getup was no more now she wore black, the color of mourning. Her loss was almost to much for her but somehow she still found the strength to keep on going.

The rest of the rookie nine seemed to be down. It was almost as if the weight that had been lifted off of the elderly folks it hadn't left the village entirely instead, it found itself upon the shoulder's of those nine. The realized that it wasn't the same without the knucklehead ninja. The rookies wouldn't have believed it, but now all of them missed the blond idiot..

Of course the accursed necklace fell once again into the hands of Tsunade. The Hokage had failed him, she had wanted so much for him to lead this village. Looking down at the Necklace in her hands she began to return to her prior thoughts, 'This damn thing really is cursed. Never again shall anyone but me wear this around their necks.' Putting the necklace on she now knew that no other person would be able to carry the burden. Now it had taken one more life, she promised herself that the necklace wouldn't take any more lives. Running into the bathroom, Tsunade began to think of all the people who had once carried the necklace, Dan, Nawaki, and now Naruto, she began to cry.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

I mentioned before the news hit Hinata the worst. She had been in her room for days, leaving only when she needed to fulfill the bodies natural movements, also whenever the poor girl needed to eat. She cried countless tears. If there was anything close to a living hell she was in it. Hinata had put way to much faith into Naruto now she was just realizing just how much she had put into the boy. Everything she did seem to revolve around him, the confidence she found in herself was just because Hinata had tried to model herself after her love. Whenever she was in doubt she would think what Naruto would do in her shoes, this always made her work harder.

'Now What?' she asked herself. Burying her head into her pillow, fresh tears streaming down her face. It was a question she asked herself many times, over the seven days he had been dead. There was a hard truth to face, she was nothing without Naruto. He was her back bone and now he was gone, now what she had gained from him was now lost forever. She would have never believed that anyone would be powerful enough to kill him, Hinata had held on to a false belief that he was invincible, but this was just wishful thinking. Of course, this situation had taught her that. As the tears flowed into the pillow leaving a damp spot she could feel her consciousness leaving her, like many nights she was going to cry herself to sleep once again.

The darkness began to surround her, this was going to be a nightmare. Her body felt as light as air, it almost seemed as if she was floating in water or something like that. Hinata was moving, she couldn't see exactly if she were but she felt it almost as if she was being pulled away by some kind of invisible force. Where was this force taking her? That was the question.

For the past week she had, had nightmares but they were always the same except for this one. Her other's before hand had been caused by stress. But this one, well this one was different though she couldn't understand how. It may have been the fact that she knew she was dreaming, that could be it.

The Hyuga kept on looking over her shoulder only to see the dark sea of nothingness. Though that wasn't exactly what it was it was a cloak that was hiding something, or someone. Hinata was overcome by a feeling of uneasiness she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was following her, something hidden in the darkness. It was evil, whatever it was, she knew it was evil. She knew it just as much as she knew something was there. You could call it a woman's premonition, but this was more on the lines of the sixth sense.

In the distance a light began to show through, now she was going to look back to find the thing that was behind her. She looked over her shoulder once more, only to find out that the illuminating light wasn't so illuminating. It was an unnatural light, it hadn't even penetrated the dark depths. 'Whatever is there doesn't want to be seen.' Now looking forward, Hinata gave up on finding her stalker.

The force that had been carrying her dropped with abruptness. Her ass had been the first thing to hit ground, the force of her landing had knocked her whole body back. Thats when her head hit the ground. The pain had been so great that she had closed her eyes, she though that when she opened her eyes she would see nothing. That hadn't been the case, once she opened her eyes she was overcome by the light. As her eyes began to adjust to the light, she realized it hadn't been as bright as she thought. Of course when your left in darkness for and extenuating amount of time then any light will look almost as bright as the spot lights found on the light houses.

Once Hinata's eyes adjusted to the low lighting condition she began to look around. The room was made of old stone, very old stone. Their were contraption in the room, some were large others were small. One of them looked like something that could fit over your head. It was made out of steel strips bent into the shape of ones head. There was one strip in particular that caught her attention, it was the one that went overt the top of one's head was a large spike jutting down ward. That's when she realized where she was, or thought she knew. The setting reminded her of those pictures see had seen in books. It was an old torture chamber, a place that she had only seen in books until now. It frightened her, but time was short she knew that this was no time to get scared.

The room was like a hallway, on the left side of her, it seemed to go one forever stretching into the darkness. While to her left she could see then end, farther down it got brighter in that direction, this was the side of the room that drew her eyes. Not only was it the natural instinct us humans have to be drawn to the light, it was also because of the figure that was chained up to the wall.

'My god' Hinata gasped, 'could it really be him?' It was impossible, 'it couldn't be him, he's dead.' Yet there he was right in front of her as plane as day. Other than the initial shock of seeing the one she loved, her look of happiness fled from her face when she noticed Naruto's condition. This thing chained up to the wall couldn't be the holder of her heart.

This thing looked like a poor pathetic creature, rather than human. Yet it had his blond hair, blue eyes and the same build as he did in the other world. As her eyes traveled downwards she noticed a circular patter on his chest, her eyes kept going downward traveling to his midsection. That was when Hinta realized that Naruto had been stripped of all his clothing, or more bluntly speaking he was naked. Realizing that her eyes had drifted somewhere where they ought not be, she turned her head and began blushing. In other circumstances this dream could have been a "good" dream, but this was no time for fantasies. This dream was the strangest thing she had ever experienced. Everything was so real, the cold hard floor, the white clouds that came out of her mouth when she breathed out, the noises coming from the room, this was too real to be a dream. It had to be something else, but what else was there? Naruto's exterior was badly beaten, covered in bruises along with large lacerations that covered the body. Hinata's nose caught the faint odor of urine as she walked closer to him this didn't surprise her but she was thankful that the more aromatic smell of the other bodily that could have been there was missing. As she got closer she could smell other aroma's like the stench of an un-bathed body, and blood. Yes the smell of blood was strong within the chamber. There was a look in his eye, almost like he was seeing but he wasn't. He was lost, she doubted that he knew where he was, or that she herself was there.

His body was shaking violently, whispering something illegible. There were a few words that she was able to understand.. "It's So c-c-cold, so very c-old." Hinata hadn't noticed it before other than the white mist that exited her body whenever she exhaled. But now that he mentioned it she realized that it was freezing, and that sher herself was shivering.

Hinata was now standing right in front the shivering mess that was her Naruto, her life long love. He was the one that she loved and the only one that she would ever love. Seeing him she felt that she could do nothing to save him but maybe the Hyuga could something to help him. Hinata began taking off her coat that she was wearing, the one that she always wore outside the Hyuga residence. Under the Hyuga rule she should have been wearing the kimono, the proper dress code of the residence. But that night hadn't been the case. With her overly large coat off her body now she knew exactly how cold this dungeon was. Hinata knew that she would be out of this dream soon, though her love would not have the same fate. Whatever pain she was going through, was nothing compared to what he was going through. She tied the arms together then put Naruto's head through the loop so that at least part of his body could be warmed his chest, she would have put the hood on him, but since it was backwards she would be covering his face.

He didn't move, he didn't even acknowledge the coat that she had put on him. No he was off in his own world and looking into those eyes it was a sad one. She touched his face it was ice cold, she shuddered at the thought of how long he had been there. "What kind of place is this?" Hinata let her body act on its own, she had too do something to help him. Thinking back to all those times she had seen Naruto alone, she hadn't done anything to relieve him of his torment. Now he was close to her, she began to move closer to him. Thinking that this could be last time to see him she was going to at least help him she would warm him up by her own body heat. It was her breast that was first to touch is body (well it is the area that sticks out more) then everything else. She put her arms around him pulling him closer to her. She did this as she tried to forget the fact that Naruto was naked and that his soft member was close to her own sex organ the only thing separating the two was a thin layer of clothing. I said before that this could have been a good under any other circumstances. Hinata began to lose hope he wasn't going to pull through for her he was to far gone with that thought she put her face into his chest and began to let the tears flow.

It was the tears running down his body that had brought Naruto back to reality. Or whatever this place was. Hinata felt him stir then the girl just moved her head so she could look into his eyes. His blue eyes pierced hers, she suddenly stopped breathing and let go of him. This was a look that she had never seen on Naruto, hell anyone for that matter, it scared her enough for her to take a few steps back away from her love.. The way that Naruto was looking at her was almost as if he was seeing into her very soul. After a moment his face returned back to normal, but those piercing blue eyes still haunted her thoughts.

"Hinat-t-ta i-s-s that rea-ll-ll-y y-oo-ou?" A look of confusion crossed his face, questions raced through his head. the most important questions of all was the one that he asked. "Ho-w-w?" Then asking another question " Ar-r-re yo-u-u dead?" Naruto knew he was dead, even with his intellect or lack of he knew he lost that fight with Sasuke and that it cost him his life. What he wanted to know was, 'Why was she here? This is no place for her, this hell was a place for no one but him.

A more horrifying thought crossed his mine. Suddenly it seemed so very important for her to get out of here. Unable to control his emotions, with a booming voice he yelled "HINATA YOU MUST GET OUT OF HERE. YOU MUST LEAVE, BEFORE... YOU MUST LEAVE BEFORE HE GETS HERE. LEAVE ME, YOU MUST LEAVE ME." The things that he was going through must be his burden and no one else's he would wish this fate upon no one else. Especially her.

Chapter 2

Naruto's Hell

Stephen King's definition of hell from the mini series Storm of the Century as the monster told the crooked mayor of the town, "hell is repetition in your heart you know that."(well something like that) Exactly like Naruto's hell, like a knife stabbing at an old wound over and over again. Though I think that physical pain is can hurt but I believe that a wounded heart, can and will hurt worse than any cut or scratch.

Naruto's hell, tormented his body, mind, and soul. His tormentor made thing's worse whenever he promised that everything was going to be all right. "You'll make it out of here" he said with a cynical smile. He hated the man's, but that smile he hated more. It was something that you wold expect to see in a asylum, but since this was hell he probably hadn't been this way when he first came here. It was those teeth that frightened him most of all, they were filed to look like miniature daggers. The monster's eyes were red, his skin was as pale as the Hyuga's, and when his face was close to Naruto's he had breath that would make you nauseous.

"You'll make it out alright, not for long..." The man, or thing stated while keeping that smile plastered on his face. At first glance you would actual think that this thing was a normal human, but if you would actually observe him or listen to him, you would understand that he was a beast in a human form. Hell had turned him into a monster something that was far scarier than the Kyubi could have ever been. "As soon as we make it out of here, you'll become part of me. Making me ever so powerful. Then once I get you, I'll make Hinata a part of me, then everyone that you've ever considered to be your friend. Your precious village will burn to the ground by my hands. All with your power, and with her help. After displaying my power all the villages shall bow down to me. I know that not all shall agree but those who oppose me will become me. The rebellions would probably end soon."

He barred his fangs Naruto showing those fangs. He was evil, the man told the boy of all of his plans. The monster had given the boy enough details of his upcoming slaughter that Naruto was able to actually imagine it. There was only one thing that could stand in his way, all of it came down to her. If Hinata did what the 'man' thought she was going to do, then the destruction of the village was eminent. "SHE'LL NEVER DO IT, SHE WOULDN'T DO ANYTING. SHE COULDN'T JEPORDIZE ALL THOSE PEOPLE! YOUR PLAN WILL NEVER WORK OUT!..." 'She's smarter than that, isn't she...?'

"You better hope that you're wrong, or else this place you call hell will become worse. It will actually live up to its name. Naruto, you are here because I have a plan for you, and in a way I'm protecting you." The monster paused a second, looking into the boys eyes he knew that the boy didn't understand what he was saying. To clarify he began to explain, as if he were a teacher talking to a imbecile, "After being here for so long I have actually created a place that no one can enter unless I allow it." "If she doesn't go with the plan then I'll have no use for you. I'll throw into the fiery abyss where you belong. " With a wave of his hand, the monster left, and sent Naruto back to his nightmares. The demon king sent him off to a place that bore a resemblance to the places where Itachi would send his victims.

In these dreams he would be back at kohona, but the village had changed. We'll not exactly the village the place hadn't changed, no it was the villagers that had changed. Periodically he would that had once been his friends, Naruto would try to ask them what was going on. Most of them would turn around look down at his belly it was almost as if they could see the swirl pattern on his chest and then they'd give a look of disgust. While others would completely ignore him and go about their business as if nothing had happened. Even Sakura his team mate would treat him in such a horrible manner or even worse. Upon seeing his teammate he would go up to her to say something. Probably to tell her about how strange the villagers were acting but she just told him, "Fuck off, Naruto" Then she would do as all the other's would and look down at his stomach, "Your nothing but a monster." So that was it, somehow they all had found out his secret. Someone had told them, but who the only ones who knew was kakashi, Jairya, and Tsunade who knew about the beast. This is why he hadn't told anyone. After knowing they would look at him as if they were looking at a monster. So that's how it was, Naruto was now a beast to them and nothing more.

They would treat him as they had treated him before his graduation from the academy. This was his hell, and it was far worse than anything he could have imagined. Periodically the situation would change sometimes his former friend would gang up on him, and beat him up. Every punch, ever kick, he felt them it was a dream and yet at the same time it wasn't.

This hell seemed to last forever but only a week had passed in our world. Every minute in our world felt like hour's in Naruto's. To Him it felt like years had gone by. He began was losing himself in this hellish place. There was one person in his dreams that never hurt him, nor did she say those hateful things as the others had. Hinata, when he would go to her as he did with all his friends in his dream she would look into his face start blushing then runaway. Other times whenever he was being beat up by the other rookie nine she would always stand behind watching. When he would get the chance Naruto would crawl over to Hinata and ask her for help. She would look away in despair, then take a few steps back to let the boys continue their work. She would never leave but she wouldn't help him either..

Hinata could've helped, she could have stopped them, but she didn't. Naruto began to hate her for that, the fact that she was there and she did nothing but watch him get his ass beat by all his so called friends that he had, had. This hell was beginning to get to him, almost to the point where he forgot where he was. Naruto was beginning to hate the Hyuga, sometimes the hate was so strong that he would plan on what to do to her if he did make it back. The boy wanted all his pain to go to her, He even wished for the day that he was going to see her again.

Every so often he would come back to his senses for brief time periods. Knowing it was wrong to hate the girl. And when he was able to keep his sanity he began to think back on all the times that Hinata had tried to comfort him. Like before his battle with Neji,or how she had offered her answers to him during the exams before that. Also remembering how she had acted whenever she was near him. When she would talk to him she always stuttering like as if she had something to be embarrassed about. The only question he had for her in these moods was "Why?" He knew that if he did come back, he would have to learn more about he girl. He even wished for the day that he was going to see her again.

Two different mind set's flowed within Naruto, hatred and some other emotion that he couldn't explain. An inner battle was going on inside his head, how was he supposed to feel sadly he couldn't answer the question. All those times that she could have helped him when he was lonely she could have saved him from that. But she didn't, but then again when it seemed that no one believed in him she would step up to say something, and that required a lot of courage for her.. That day before his fight with Neji she had boosted his confidence. So how was he supposed to do hate, or something else. Then something had occurred to him, a memory of something that had happened long ago (well to Naruto it felt like a long time ago) when she given him her coat to keep warm, just so the Demon king could take it later. He could only think of a few times when she had actually parted with it. Once had been forced off after her fight with Neji. Another time was when he was trying to peek in on Sakura in one of those bath houses. He was sure that Hinata didn't know but Sakura had she saw his eye peeking through the hole. Yeah he got one hell of a beating, though nothing even comparable to the beating that Jairya got from Tsunade. Moving on not only had Hinata given him the jacket but she also hadn't just also embraced his nakedness so she could share him her body head, in his dreams he was clothed but in hell he was in his birthday suit. Thinking of that brief minute, when Hinata had helped him so, he now knew that he needn't hate Hinata.

He knew his answer, but he knew also knew something else that if he stayed here he knew that with every minute that passed he would become tainted. And over time, no matter how what his feeling are for Hinata now he knew that he would come to hate her. He hoped 'secretly' even if he wasn't aware of it, that he wanted Hinata to save him this new life, to the one he had been so unfairly taken out of.

One thing that he was sure were his feelings for Sasuke, He had sent him here. Why, because the mother fucker was power hungry with one goal on his mind to kill his brother. But to do that he would need power. To obtain the power you'd have to kill your best friend, now that Naruto was here he wondered if the Uchiha had unlocked mangekyo. If he does then that means his battle with Sasuke would become a lot harder.

Why had he gone to get Sasuke, because of a promise he made to Sakura the girl that he had a crush on ever since they were little kids in the ninja academy. Though he wasn't quite sure if he still felt that way. If he was able to make it out he was going to make his own promise, one to himself and that was he was going to make Sasuke pay for this. His arms hurt, being chained up for so long the pain just got worse, almost to the point where it was becoming unbearable. It was so bad that the pain, was interfering with his dreams bringing him back to this dungeon. He had tried a couple to times to break through the dream, by concentrating on the pain in his arms but it was to no avail. Only once, had he broke free over the few thousand tries and how long had it lasted only a few minutes.

For reasons unknown the dreams would, now it was one of those times. The blond ninja suspected that it was probably for the fact of being taken away from the bad to something better only to be taken back later. These moments could last for a couple of minutes, to a few hours. Aside from the monster that would have to be the worst part of hell because every minute that passed you would wonder when he'd would be sent back. Naruto looked down at his body, now fresh wounds covered his body his tormentor no doubt. Never in his life had he ever felt so weak, hunger crept into him but he knew that food would not come his way in this place. But his eyes began to search the room for the monster, he wasn't there.

During these moments Naruto would try to clear his head, and now it seemed important to do so whenever he could. Time was short and he knew with this time he needed to think, and thats exactly what he did. Going through the plan that it had. Imagining his voice brought chills down his back, the cold that surrounded him no longer bothered him.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

His time was coming, he was going to show them all what happens when you piss him off. Every last one of them are going to pay but it would take time, yes it was going to take a long time, five or six years. At the most it would take him a decade, but he had time if it came to that then let it be. He wondered if it would be a good idea to keep Naruto alive for a while, he could be of use . Once the boy steps back into the mortal world the Kyubi was going to resonate itself within his body once again. Right now the Kyubi slept within Naruto's keeping his corpse from decaying. Somehow the seal kept the Kyubi within the boy even in death. Not only could he be of use but the Demon King doubted that he would be able to rip the kyubi out of the boy without a fight. To do that e was going to have to gather some strength before he took his power. Maybe he would go after the the girl first. She seemed to have a good supply of "mana" or was it chakra that they called it. Whatever it was it wasn't important, but she did carry the bykugan. That would prove to be most useful, being able to stop his opponent while he began to feed off their energy would prove to be most useful indeed. It was a perfect plan.

Another specimen that interested the Demon king, that boy that had defeated the boy. Someone truly powerful would have to have been able to defeat Naruto. Even if Naruto wasn't using all of the Kyubi's power. He wanted to know all about that boy, he knew little to know more he would have to ask the boy himself. Maybe the boy would help him defeat Sasuke, after all he was sent to this place.

Yes Naruto in time you will become a part of me but first I must feed, then the true feast will begin. Then everyone will bow down to me, they will bow down to me as if I was a god.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

Hinata hadn't slept in days, and she badly needed a shower though the motivation had left her. She had cried countless times since her visit to Naruto. Dark streaks came from her eyes down to her chin, today was the day. Her decision had to be made that's all the time he had given her. Hinata jus didn't know what she needed to do. Should she go with the plan or leave Naruto where he was. "HINATA YOU MUST GET OUT OF HERE. YOU MUST LEAVE, BEFORE... YOU MUST LEAVE BEFORE HE GETS HERE. LEAVE ME, YOU MUST LEAVE ME." Those had been his words, they played in her head over and over like a repetitive track loop. Naruto had told her what she needed to do, earlier she would have followed his words to the very end. But this time she wasn't sure 'if he only knew how much I was hurting inside, then maybe he would understand.' That was being selfish of course but there was another reason one more important than the others. All of those times she could've said hi, spoke to him actually have a fluent conversation with him she had chose not too. These memories seemed to be important, after the village had become aware of the Kyubi she seemed to have been enlightened.

She remembered him sitting on a swing watching all the other children who passed exam. She wasn't there to see the clone that he had made but she was sure that it must have been grotesque. All those time he had tried to do that Jutsu in class it had ended up looking like a pathetic creature in need of killing. At the time she had thought that he hadn't had wanted to hang out with them. But those eyes kept recurring in her head, that look of sadness that no one ever noticed not even her until now. It was only now that she began to notice those things as she began to sift through her archives of Naruto. Then the memories of how all those people had treated him, how they all stayed away from him. But for what?

Because of the demon that resided within him. Oh yes she had learned and so had all the other rookies, learned of Naruto's nine tailed beast that resided within him. Was that any reason to have treated Naruto the way they did. She was no better, though ignorant she could've saved him from his loneliness. They could've lived a happy life, even if he didn't have feelings for her they could've been great friends. She hated herself for letting him stay in misery. How could have she been so blind. 'I guess these eyes do show how I look at the world'

She began to get ready, she was going out. The only place that she knew that would help her make up her mind. A place that he always went to, the Ramen shop there she was going to make her decision.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

Old habits die hard, Tsunade had found herself at a casino, she was supposed to be meeting the village elders but ever since Naruto's death the job of Hokage had lost it's finesse. Unknown to the village but a few choice people, she wasn't coming back.

"So, are you feeling lucky?" The man behind the blackjack table asked, a sly smile across his face. He knew that she was one of the unluckiest people out there. Maybe, he was the lucky one. She began to wonder if the village was out looking for her as she began to sip her drink. One of many more to come, and you know what she didn't care. She was on break a very long break. Why would she return if she wasn't able to do anything for Naruto when he went after Sasuke. No, she was sure she would never come back to the village.

She just rolled her eyes smiling, "Well you know me, maybe today will be my lucky day." Taking another sip of her drink. The first hands went as she expected bad, she was out 200. (I don't really know the money system, so sue me.) But she had plenty more, where that came from.

After thirty or so minutes the tides changed she began to win. Her smile began to fade this was a rarity and when she did win it was not to be taken lightly. To her winning was a bad omen, usually meaning that something bad was going to happen. Tsunade played a few more hands to see if it was how'd you say a glitch in the system. All hands, every damn one of them showed that she was a winner.

Tsunade had to make sure, so what did she do well she bet it all of course. With all the money she had had, along with the winning she had a total of 1300. If she won, she would have to leave, 'Maybe return to the village sooner than I think.'

The cards were not in her favor she had a 2 and a 3. The man had a ten and a king, the smile began to return to her face, she began to take another sip from her drink. "Hit" a four came to her side. "Hit" another two came to her rescue. "Hit"

"Nine of clubs, it seems your luck had just ran out. You can always take a draw and we can play another game." Her smile was brighter than ever how could she have thought of herself as a winner. She was going to make sure though, it would almost be impossible to come up with an ace. There was no way in hell, during her earlier games she had seen twelve aces pass by her eyes. That's enough to for four decks, hell she was a ninja even with her ability to count cards it never went in her favor. Plus since the low cards had come to her side she can only expect a high card to aid her. It almost seemed perfect she was salivating over her soon to be loss. It meant that she wouldn't have to come back to the village, no more responsibilities her whole future relied on one card. "Hit me."

"You sure you want to do that? We could play another game," The man said looking at her neat little stack of cash. He knew she was dumb for coming here but willing to sacrifice thirteen hundred bucks, well that was just insane.

Slamming her hand on the table she screamed. "DAMN IT!! I SAID FUCKING HIT ME!! SO HIT ME" She was not going to let the two faced bastard, screw up her chances for a 'better' future.

Damn persistent bitch, if she only knew that there was only one damn ace left. There was no way in hell she was going to get it. Their were exactly 13 aces, the others had been "accidentally" misplaced. Yes these were as closed to being rigged as you can get without being actually rigged of course. There were exactly 15 decks going through the shuffler at all times, it would take a miracle for her to win. He gave her the damn card. His first thought when that card was turned over was, 'maybe there are miracles.'

Tsunade stood up put her drink up to her mouth then she gulped it all down then she took the money and left. It was time to leave she had to get to the village. Her little runaway dream destroyed she had work to do. It seemed to her that her first Hokage's necklace felt heavier for her. It was probably her imagination though.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

Hinata had thought it would have been easier to make her decisions since she at a place that made her feel closer to Naruto than anywhere else. She stared down into her bowl of ramen contemplating on her decision. It was almost as if the bowl of ramen were alive because to Hinata it looked as if it was staring impatiently at her for her decision. Of course that was crazy, but that's how she felt crazy, within the last four weeks she had done nothing other than cry and sleep, and doing all the essentials of living. Hinata's sleep was of course light, she had woke up screaming at least twice this week, ever since her little meeting with the beast she hadn't been able to sleep well. There was one question in her mind that needed to be eased and that was how in the hell was she going to be able revive Naruto from the dead. That's what he had promised her, he had promised her that she would be able to do. The question is how?

She began to take a few bites of Ramen, not to overwhelmed by the taste but it was better than some of the stuff that her dad had made her eat, especially the squid. Among the Hyuga's it was considered a delicacy and it was disgraceful to think otherwise. Oh how she hated those days when squid would be on her plate those days it was a constant battle to hold back the vomit when. Of course she always managed to, she was a Hyuga after all. Doing unladylike things were completely disgraceful. Though sometimes Hinata would wonder what would happen if she actually had blew little chunks of squid all over the table. She could just imagine the look on her dad's face, oh how great it would be if they had guests.

She thought that he was going to teach her a new chakra technique, but it would be almost impossible to learn something like that in a day, let alone a year. She was pretty sure it would be extremely difficult to bring back a soul from the dead. How much chakra would it take? Did she have enough? Would she be able to pull it off? Their was a little nagging voice in the back of her mind that had the most important question what did the beast want in return for the knowledge to bring back Naruto. Hinata supposed that he would tell, that is if she decided she was going to try to pull it off. "LEAVE ME, YOU MUST LEAVE ME..." How was she supposed to do that when the demon had promised that he would make the pain that Naruto was going through worse. Far worse than what was going on now. Hinta pictured him as she had saw him a week ago remembering how shivering by how cold it had been, with those chains at his feet and arms, keeping him forever in an upward standing position. The blond stripped of his dignity and clothing,. Why did the decision for Naruto's demise lay upon her shoulders? She knew the answer to the question it was because she was the only one that had ever truly loved him.

No girl had ever liked him during the early years, it was just recently that other people began to befriend him. Especially Sakura the girl he loved the one who's feeling would probably not be returned. She had been too head over heels for Sasuke to even notice Naruto. Now since the incident a new feeling for the Uchiha was manifesting itself within Sakura's mind. This feeling was the polar opposite of what she had felt before. Ever since Sasuke had relieved the village of it's knuckle headed ninja, everything had changed. The hokage had split, Jariyai had been forced to take her place for time being. Members of AMBU had been tracking her down but it seems she was good at covering her tracks. But Hinata thought that she just did a different transformation to make herself look different. Hell she could just look like herself, her true form and no one would even know it was her because of the fact that hardly anyone here knew what Tsunade really looks like.

The owner of the Ramen show noted the girl sitting in front of him looked terrible, he had even tried to say a few thing to her cheer her up. She obviously didn't hear him she was lost. Customers had been in a short supply within the past month, it seemed ever since his biggest customer's death everyone had been avoiding his shop. In fact, he was even thinking about just closing the bitch down for the rest of the day until this girl showed up he couldn't help but to notice the streaks running down her face. She had been crying, obviously the girl had been crying a lot. He felt sorry for the girl, and then suddenly he remembered who she was. Yeah he had seen her plenty of times, but he couldn't recognize her without her jacket. The owner was surprised that he had forgotten her being that her eyes clearly identified who she was. I mean the hyuga's numbers aren't quite as numerous as they hoped, especially the ones who don't have that damned curse mark on there fore heads. She had been her allot, well in truth you could say around here. The Hyuga rarely came her to eat. No she would just sit back and watch Naruto eat from a distance. It creped him out but it was obvious to the owner, to the whole village for that matter to know that she was madly in love with him.

His heart went out for the poor girl, it looked as if she needed help. That was exactly what he was going to do.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

She was too lost in thought, to notice that the store owner had leaned over the counter to make his face level with hers, it was very close to hers. It was his words that broke through her like shattering glass, "Your really did love that boy didn't you?" She didn't know at first how to respond, at first she was surprised by the gesture. Then she had the wild thought that the man was going to try to kiss her, and almost as if the shop keeper could read her mind he stood straight up again putting his hands on his apron to wipe them off, obviously a habit that comes around whenever he's nervous. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that it's none of my..."

She let it come out everything, she just started to cry "y-yes I-I di-i-did love hi-him." She looked up at him with tears flowing, Hinata looked so helpless. The girl had never cried in public before, she would usually find a place to hide. A place where no one else would be able to see the tears streaming down her face. Once there had been a time where she was so closed to tears that if Naruto hadn't stepped in to give her a little cheer Neji would have had her bawling by the end of there fight. That memory didn't help matters any; she began to even cry harder. "Naru-ru-to is de-dea-dead and I don-don't kno-know what to d-d-do." She didn't care that she was crying in front of everybody, she didn't care about how the people in the area had stopped doing what they were doing to watch this spectacle.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

Sakura and Ino walked down the road. Ino had been quite worried for her friend but she was relieved to know that Sakura was doing much better than she had just a few weeks ago. She now looked clean, and she had finally reverted back to wearing pink except now her skirt wasn't exactly a skirt it was a dress that went all the way down to her ankles. Ino was glad that she stopped wearing black, for one it didn't look good on her at all, two it just seemed to weigh her down. From the look of things Sakura had gotten over at least part of the mourning. She was now making public appearances. Ino was surprised to see how fast Sakura was recovering she wanted to know how she was doing. The blond girl looked down at her friends legs, which were covered by that dress and decided that she didn't want to know

Ino was glad to have her friend back, even if she wasn't ever going to revert back exactly as she had once been. Losing one of your best friends and a person that you in love with all in one day has to do something to someone's mentality. "So exactly, where are we going Sakura?"

"I don't know, for now we'll just walk." In truth she knew exactly where she was going. Why, she had no real reason to want to go, it had been his favorite place to eat my guess guess is that she was so lonely now maybe she just missed her friend. For whatever reason the Ramen shopped called her. We'll Ino did want to know what went on that day that she stayed at the Hokage's while her team had to leave. This was probably the best place to tell Ino. They would get privacy since it was becoming a rarity to see people eating there. Word was that the owner was going to close up shop, of course that was probably just a rumor created by someone who had no time on their hands. Origins most likely came from Ino of course. For once it wasn't a illogical once being a teenager and having a friend who thrives on gossip Sakura had heard some doozeys.

It was a sore subject for her but maybe it would help if she had someone to help her out. Her methods well we could say relieved her of some of the pain. Looking down at her legs she gave brief look of disgust. You could say that her methods were quite drastic.

They kept walking, to Ino it seemed to be aimless but then she saw the Ramen shop. She pulled at Sakura's arm hey, "Hey look Sakura, there's Hinata." She began to point her out.

'Oh, Shit,' now how are they supposed to talk about that day with her here. She knew from the beginning that this was a bad idea but if she stopped now then she would never hear the end of it. 'Fuck, well it looks like we have no choice other than to go through with it. Sorry Hinata, but maybe you need to hear this too."


	2. chapter 3 through 5 revised

Chapter 3

Hinata's decision

Sakura was right, She really did need to hear the story. Her choice was finally made she was going to go through with it. Hinata was now making her way to the Hyuga residency, hell she was practically sprinting to get there. Why just a few seconds ago the girl had successfully bumped into into three people and completely knocked on of them over. She bumped into Tenten, Rock Lee, and you guessed it Neji Hyuga. She had knocked into all three of the members of Guy's tem. Knocking Neji over, yeah she had tried to dodge him by doing some fancy footwork but it just made it worse. She had turned around lost her balance and fell on him, then with much force the back of her head landed on his. Once she got up she notice that his nose had actually taken a lot of force for it was bleeding, she hoped that it wasn't broken. 'He can take care of herself' in any other situation she would have stopped and helped him but Hinata had more important matters to attend to.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

"Hey Neji, have you seen Hinata?" Tenten asked rubbing her arm, Hinata had bumped her arm harder than she had originally thought. The Hyuga hadn't stopped to say sorry, or to see if she was okay, no the girl just kept running. The next time she saw her she was going to give her a piece of her mind. You could say that she was kind of pist off about the whole situation.

Neji turned around and rolled his eyes. His hand was holding a bloody cloth up to his nose. She must have hit him pretty bad, his rag was drenched with blood if she hadn't saw the white edges she would have thought that the rag was red. "What on earth happened to you?" asking, completely forgetting about Hinata and her arm.

"Well you did ask me if I saw Hinata." He said that with a little hint of sarcasm obviously he wasn't happy with the ordeal either.

Tenten looked straight into his pale eyes and told him, "Neji, I think you need to go to the hospital?" Judging by the cloth and the mass swelling around his nose the girl concluded 'that thing has to be broken.'

Lee began walking up to them from behind unaware of their ordeal he began to tell them of his. "It would seem that a ghost had hit me…"

"Great all three of us." Tenten interrupting Lee then adding, "lucky us."

Lee just looked at all three of them, first to Tenten's arm which was beginning to develop a nasty looking bruise, then to Neji's nose which looked, well awful. "Hinata did this…Neji? Tenten?" They both looked at him in unison, then nodded their heads. Judging by their facial expressions, Lee concluded that both of them were angry with the girl. Though Lee wasn't too upset about the ordeal, mainly because he didn't let the little things bother him. People do make mistakes though it would have been nice if she had at least stopped to say sorry. No he wasn't mad, in fact had been surprised he hadn't seen Hinata out and about for at least a month. Well at least since the incident, no one really liked to say Naruto's death it always brought them down so instead they refer to it as the incident. Since the incident, she hadn't spoken to anyone outside the residency and from what Neji had told him it was very little.

"Come on Lee we need to take Neji to the hospital, that thing looks like it's getting worse." Her eyes were now looking at that cloth once more, 'yep it's definitely broken.'

"I don't need to go to the hospital I'm fine. Besides it's getting better." He had lied it was getting worse, but he was not going to go to the hospital without a fight.

"Neji you sure it looks horrible, I think it broken." She took a moment then stated, "Your going." She wasn't giving him a choice. He was going to go even if she would have to resort to violence. Like maybe she would drag his ass there while holding on to his ear, or maybe just dragging him by the leg. Nah, she would have to go with the ear if Neji wasn't going to cooperate.

Lee joined in, "Yes, Neji as your teammate I would strongly suggest going. It would be for the better." Speaking in his normal, noble macho man self. Most of the time it irritated her as it did now. 'I wonder if he knows he's even doing it, or if he knows what he actually sounds like?'

'Fuck why the hell do they want me to go to the hospital so damn bad, I hate that place.' "I told you that its getting better. I'll be fine." Looking into Tenten's eyes, Neji knew that she wasn't buying it.

"Really?" Neji could tell that she was beginning to get a little angry/annoyed. "Have you seen what your face looks like?" She began to pull out one of her scrolls from her pocket "It looks horrible you have to go, once you see it ." Tenten bit the edge of her thumb to draw blood; it was a place that had been scared so many times that she barely felt it now. Then rubbing the blood across her scroll. She put her hand through the her scroll and pulled out what looked to be a mirror. One of those froufrou ones with pink with flower indentions in some kind of swirl pattern. She held out the mirror for Neji to grab.

Neji just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, 'how on earth did she expect him to hold that thing.' He told her simply that he wasn't going to take it.

Tenten gave him her version of the evil eye, he hadn't been phased. Neji also noticed a brief flash of anger in her eyes, then it was gone just like that. Neji wondered if it had actually been there in the first place. "Fine, just look through the damn thing will you. Then tell me that you don't want to go."

Neji took a good look, he could see the cloth that he was still holding up to his nose. Some of the blood that was underneath the rag had coagulated along with some on the sides of his nose. He also noticed the swelling around his nasal cavity. He then removed the cloth and saw that yes it was still bleeding, but it had got better. Yes the wound was painful, he knew that he didn't have a choice was going to have to go. He hated the place but he couldn't think of a way to avoid it plus Tenten was really giving him a choice so he gave in, "Fine I'll go,"

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

Sakura's conversation with her friend had been enlightening for Hinata, she began to play the ramen shop scene in her head. Going to sleep was the only way she was going to be able to see the man again. Through her dream she would tell the Demon king her choice. She was going to do it, and this time she wasn't going to let anything get in her way not even herself. Hinata had to believe in herself, and for once she did.

_XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX_

"_You know Ino, there was one thing we hadn't tried…" Sakura explained to Ino. "From what Kakashi said Naruto could be sitting here with us eating some of this Ramen. But that damned Hokage hadn't allowed it." Ever since then Sakura had developed a strong feeling of dislike for the former Hokage. Sakura was glad that Tsunade was out of the picture even with Jairya's perverse nature was still a good Hokage._

_She actually had a conversation with Tsunade the day she had left. She had over heard Shizune and Tsunade talking about her plans. They were the only two people in the whole village who knew that she wasn't going to be returning to the village her and well Shizune. Sakura had interrupted their conversation. "Where are you going? You going to leave us, just like that. Runaway like a coward when he's realizes that the shit has hit the fan?"_

"_I can't do this anymore, I knew it wasn't a good idea in the first place. It was him that changed my mind; now that he's gone I have no reason to stay." She began to fidget with the necklace around her neck. "I knew I shouldn't have gave him this, this accursed thing was the death of him." She took a deep breath and told her, "Why should I stay, I had failed him, myself, the whole village? You answer that question and I'll stay."_

"_You want to know something, I don't give a fuck where you go. Tsunade I'm glad your leaving…" She took a deep breath she was going to let her have it, all those bottled up emotions they were going to come out. "I'm glad your leaving, I'm glad your leaving your title to someone else's hand. A person that's willing to make sacrifices for a person they cared about…"_

"_Girl, you think you know everything don't you. There are some things that you don't understand and with your attitude you may never." Little did she know that Tsunade had already given up two people that had been important to her, Mawaki and Dan. _

_Taking a deep breath she added, "What your asking me to do, it to put my own selfish desires ahead of the village's well being. You want me to gamble with the lives of all these people."_

_Sakura wasn't going to lose to Tsunade, she just wasn't, "We could have pulled it off, you know that. It would be hard but together we could've done it"_

"_If there was no doubt in my mind that we could have achieved, I would have done it without a second thought. But were talking about bringing someone's soul from the land of the dead." Tsunade couldn't take this if she stayed Tsunade knew that she would do something she would regret. This teenager had a superiority complex, she was a kid and that's all. Tsunade would be waiting her breath if she tried to gett through to the girl. But she was stubborn, there would be no understanding until he girl grew up. 'I guess she really wasn't as mature as she acted.' She began to grab a large bag that had the few items she would be taking with her. Thinking of all the people that had taken the first Hokage's necklace, her brother, lover, and Naruto. Then to the deal that Orichimaru had set up for Tsunade. The whole village would have been destroyed if she had put her selfish desires ahead of the people. Even if he had promised that he wouldn't have attacked the village, but you can't trust his word. For how many people actually had died by his trickery. Why, because Tsunade would have put her wants ahead of everything. But luckily that hadn't happened, no she would have killed him if it hadn't been for Kabuto._

_She walked past Sakura with a tear in her eye she told Sakura, "The dead belong to be dead. There is nothing we can do to change that, if we try to bring the ones we love back it would just end in more heart break. The dead belong in three places one, where ever the soul departs too. Two and three in our hearts and memories where we can cherish all the things that they had done in their life time. Anywhere else then problems can arise far beyond our comprehension._

_Sakura forgot where she was, "So Sakura, what was the thing that could've worked?" She looked over her side waiting anxiously for her friend to answer her. After waiting a few moments she decided that she didn't hear her so she was going to ask again. "What could've work…"_

_Sakura just interrupted her, "Mana."_

"_Mana? What's that?" This term was new to her, it of course intrigued her. She had to know what it was._

"_I don't know the exact details but I think it predated our chakra. Well not exactly predate but they utilized it differently than we did. I think they used magic circles in place of our hand signs."_

"_So why wouldn't Tsunade let you go through with it?"_

_Sakura thought of what to say next, with Tsunade's voice whispering in the back of her head. 'Anywhere else then problems can arise far beyond our comprehension' "She was afraid that something would go wrong.." They hadn't noticed that Hinata was looking over absorbing their conversation. Neither did they notice the owner looking over at them, with interest._

"_What could've gone wrong?" Trying to think of all the posibilities._

"_Well Tsunade had said something interesting when we were trying to help Naruto, when Kakashi brought up mana. She had told him that someone had tried it once long ago, and that instead of resurrecting their person of choice they had brought back a demon."_

"_Well, that certainly does sound like a problem.."_

_XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX_

Now Hinta knew how she was going to do it, and who she was dealing with. Like I said her decision had been made. Now all that was left to do was to go to sleep, now how on earth would she manage that, she was so excited.. She knew eventually she would, well she hadn't had very much sleep in the past couple of weeks so she knew for sure that sleep would come her way.

There was one thing that loomed in her mind, that nagging voice in the back of her head. 'What exactly did he want in return?. Hinata knew for sure that he wasn't one of those types of people that did good deeds for othes without anything in return. Besides he was in hell, something told her that he was not a nice person, that was just common sense.

So what did he want? Maybe it was vengeance for an old score, maybe it he wanted her to bring him back something from his former life. Or maybe it was something else... But what the hell was it? Could she really do it if his terms were too outrageous. Would he ask her to kill someone because if he did she couldn't do it even if here reward were to see her love again. Now if he wanted to steal something she was sure that she could manage that.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

Time was short, if she were to make it to the village on time Tsunade was going to need some help. So she did what would get her there faster. She summoned her huge slug, Katsuyu , "What do you need?"

Jumping onto the slugs back she replied,"no time, we need to make it to the village... And fast, I'll explain everything later." She was out of breath she had been running for four hours straight, then used a good amount of chakra trying to summon this thing. 'I guess I'm not as young as I look. She still had a good twelve hours before she made it to

She wasn't going to make it in time, she knew that in her heart. "Tsunade what's going on, I thought you told me that you wouldn't be going back to that place?" Her voice was heard but Tsunade wasn't listening, her mind was on other things. For the first time in her life she had never been so sure of anything, but what was this feeling she had. What was it that made her hair on the back of her neck stand up, or what was it that was making her shake uncontrollably. She was exhausted but this was ridiculous.

After three times of the slug repeated her question did she finally get an answer. In a matter-o-factly tone she told her that, "I won a bet."

Katsuyu just gave a laugh, her superstitious master was nuts. "This is serious, something will happen. Call it a women's premonition, or sixth sense pick your choice but I've never been so sure of anything as I am now." The slug realized that her master was serious, her speed began to gradually increase. You know for a giant slug she sure traveledl with haste.

"What do you think it is?" Tsunade was acting differently she was holding that necklace of hers tight to her chest.

"I don't know, but I know that it's bad VERY bad." She paused, a thought had crossed her mind. Going back to the conversation that she and Sakura had had before Tsunade had left. Speaking out loud without knowing it, "You don't think she would actually try it?"

"Try what? Who are you talking about? Tsunade?...TSUNA..."

With urgency in her voice, "I'm sorry, were never going to make it in time. I have to do it on my own."

Before she could dispel the slug got a few words in, "TSUNADE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON... YOUR ACTING CRA..." Before the slug could finish her sentence she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'Sorry old gal but I've got to get there as quick as possible..." She took a deep breath as she began drawing energy from her reserves and channeling all of it to her legs. "Even if it's at the expense of myself." Why in the hell hadn't she thought of this, with one last breath, she began to run. A little slow at first but gradually she began getting faster. Before she knew it, it seemed as if the whole earth were moving from underneath her feet. Tsunade had to take shorter strides just to keep up with the ground, using even more chakra up. If this worked then it would take he make in one-third the time it would normally take. Tsunade had forgotten one key detail, and that being that she didn't have as much chakra as she had, had in the past...

But for now she had a smile on her face, her arms were flailing behind her, her legs were moving so fast that they were blurred. Tsunade's legs were hitting the ground so hard and so fast that that with ever foot fall a large cloud of debris would follow her. Her only thought at the time was, 'yes, I'm going to make it on time.' She felt so energetic so young...

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

"Do you think you can do that?" He asked her from within the darkness.

Hinata had a lump in her throat it was now or never, she had to know what this man wanted.. "Yes, I can. But before we go on I must ask?"

"What is it that you need dear girl?" The Demon king asked, while growing impatient with her questions. When he made it out he would make sure that the girls death would be slow and painful. The beast had thought that with her intelligence it would or should have been easier explaining the process, and yet she asked ignorant questions. 'How this? And how about this? Or what if this happens?' This girl was ignorant and time was growing short. He still had to give her this, as he began to look at the thing that was inside his hand. Without it, his plan would be impossible to achieve.

"I need to know, WHY ARE YOU HELPING ME? I NEED TO KNOW, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" She was going hysterical, it seemed that this question had been bothering her since the beginning.

'Maybe this girl isn't as shit for brains as i thought.' With a diabolical grin showing his fangs he told her, "It's not what I want from you, it's I want from you both. Once the boy steps foot in your world I'll give you instruction's on what to do next."

Looking him straight in the eyes she asked, "What do you want from us?"

"Don't worry about it now, you needn't mind the small things. I just need one thing from you, a promise that you won't go back on your word." Eyeballing her headband that hung around her neck, he thought about what he was going to say. Of course he didn't have to take long over the thousand or so years of staying here had made him smarter. "I need that headband of yours, Naruto says that it means quite a lot to a ninja? With it will guarantee that you wouldn't go back on your word, without it how am I supposed to trust you?" Of course he really didn't want the headband, nor did he believe that Hinata would want it back. That didn't matter, but what did was if she believed him if for one second she thought that he was lying to her his plan would go awry. Besides taking the headband just seems to add a little finesse to whole situation. (Hehehe yeah my story. Damn right...)

The Demon king was right, the headband didn't mean shit to her. But she would go along with it, thinking that he would trust her. No, she wasn't going do anything for this man. He was in hell after all and she didn't believe it was because he was such a nice guy. Nor did she think that he had came here under the same conditions as her love.

She brought the headband to him then he asked the question, more important than any of the others. He had to know if the answer was no, then there was no point in going any further with his plan. Taking the headband out of her hand he asked her, "Do you love him?"

She looked him directly in the eyes, there wasn't even a hint of a lie in her voice. "Yes, I do."

"Good, then take this" He handed her the thing that had been in his hand for quite a while. Once it was in her palms she began to look at it was a black stone. Perfectly round with no imperfections, spots, it was pitch black. She looked at it then moved her eyes on him with puzzlement. "With this you will be able to grab the book. The book is protected by several techniques that you would never be able to break through, many if not all were designed to kill." He put his hand on hers, then closed her hands around the stone. "You must have it in order for everything to work." With that she left just she disappeared. He began to laugh, "Everything is in order now. You hear that boy, now we must put faith in that girl because everything is riding on her. My time to reign has finally came."

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

Only a two hour stretch lay before Tsunade, or thats what she had thought. However fate had other plans. Before she knew it it seemed that the earth began to move faster than her legs could keep up with. Her chakra had been used up. She was now sailing through the air after her legs had given up on her. First it had been the left, but just seconds afterwards the right was no longer agreeing with her. As she flew through the air her last thought before she lost conscious was, 'How could I be so stu..." Once her body hit the ground she bounced and kept on almost just like how a flat stone does when its being thrown at a pawn. After eighteen or maybe twenty seconds she finally stopped with every bounce she had lost a little bit of momentum, and boy had she been going fast before.

The Hokage was out was out, and she was going to stay that way for at least twelve or so hours. Because of her ignorance she wouldn't make it.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

The demon king put on the jacket that Hinata had left for Naruto, then the headband around his neck. He put them on exactly as she had. It was about time, only a few more minutes and he would be out of here. The jacket was a necessity the headband well. he could have done without but it's better to be safe than sorry.

Resurrection was easy to execute, hell all techniques using the concept of mana was could be set off rather easily. All you have to do is say the right words along with perfecting your circle then the desired effect would be released. The after effects was what you really needed to worry about. Each spell had it's own set of rules. Resurrection was no exception to this, it was quite the contrary being revered the most powerful technique and so of course it had the biggest amount of drawbacks than any of the others.

The rules for the resurrection techniques were very complicated. For example the one who is going to resurrect someone must know him/her they want to bring back. If not then they could end up somewhere else in hell close to someone who looks like the person you want to bring back. To have a one hundred percent chance of succeeding that person has to love the dead. They are the ones that know the deceased more than any other.

Hell that's how he had been brought back in the first place the person had not loved the other. He had been revived just so he could be dispelled by the wizards of old. The Demon King had no doubt that Hinata would fail, she loved him too damn much. Yet their was another reason, the boy doesn't know and neither does the girl but their fates had been entwined ever since they had been born. It was a something that the Demon King didn't understand he had only heard about it during his days on the earth. He didn't even remembered what it was called but he couldn't sit here pondering over the unimportant things. He needed to plan even if he was positive everything was going to work out.

Once the spell is activated Hinata has exactly one minute to grab the boy and leave before their stuck here for good. Once she steps through the gate it should only take here about twenty or so second, enough for her to grab him and leave.. She will be in a hurry no doubt, he doubted that she would just let him follow her out. He would have to wait until she grabbed him then walked through the gate, once she's gone the he himself will step through the gate.

Once she leaved he would have about forty or less seconds for him to go through. It was going to be harder for him to get to th other side, this is why he needed to have her things. Since the Demon King doesn't know Hinata he would have to go by what she looked like. A bad no, no, whenever your using mana but it couldn't be helped. Thank god there were so few people that had those white eyes, it made his job a lot easier. Entering the world without being dragged into the world by someone from the other side was going to be tough, he had to envision her and hope he ended up on the other side of the gate. If he failed he would cease to exist, since there is nothing in between hell and the other world. The gate's entrance can't exist in two different places and once, so if he didn't imagine her well enough then there was a slight chance that he would become trapped inside the gateway. He did not want that to happen so he needed to ensure his victory..

Chapter 4

Resurrection

"_The process won't be hard, once you get that book your leader... I mean Hokage has, it contains the knowledge to bring him back along with most of the instruction. But there is somethings that you must know, that the book won't tell you..." The demon king paused trying to think of a way to explain what needed to be done. After a few moments he decided he was satisfied and began going on. "The gate will not let any object through," eyeballing her clothes, "that means that your going to have to take it, off everything."_

_Hinata began to shake her head, along with moving her arms in a criss cross. She replied just as he had expected her too. "What? Why? No I can't do it, there's no way... There has to be another way or else I'm not doing it..."_

_Now how was he supposed to explain this part to an idiot. "Look Hinata it has to be done, it insures that you will make it back to the world safely. If you were to step through the gate with any article on your body you would have to concentrate on it, along with your self. For example lets say that you were to forget about something, like your socks. You'd be stuck inside your gateway until it disappears, once this happens you will cease to exist. " He looked into her eyes and still noticed that she didn't understand but it wasn't a complete loss Hinata was at least trying to understand. "Ok, ok... What your doing is basically..." He began thinking of ways to describe the process. It took him a few moments before he could think of he something that sounded good enough for him so he went with it, "what you're doing is basically teleporting to a different plane. There a three planes of existence, one is here, two is your world, and three is heaven. You are creating a way to get to this world, what your doing is making a alternate plane that connects one to the other using your own life force, or what you would call chakra. You are making a gateway that you can use. You have to make it be able to accommodate you and whatever else your taking with you. As you step through the gate you are going to have to concentrate on yourself everything about you so you can step through, if you fail then well the gate will close on you. Now it is possible to keep items with you but since you have no prior knowledge of mana, you need all the help you can take." That was the only way he could think of explaining it. He didn't think that he would be able to explain it better even if he tried. The Demon king looked into her eyes and saw that she understood enough to follow his directives._

_Putting her fingers together as she did many times (my favorite gesture in Naruto) she asked, "Does that mean that I'm going to have to concentrate on Naruto wile I bring him back through my gate. Do I have to change my gate on the way back?" _

_The Demon King hadn't expected an intelligible question to come out of Hinata's mouth. She was trying to make sure she understood all the details, "Not exactly, you see the soul doesn't take up any physical space so you don't have to worry about it as much. Make sure you hold on to him though, if for any reason you two lose contact he will become trapped within your gate." It was almost as if he could sense Hinata's next question so he answered it before she could ask. "Hidden within the workings of the circle of resurrection will be the instruction to physically manifest the body that the soul had once had."_

"_Also it works better if you're at a place that has great meaning to the deceased. Of course this doesn't mean that it's impossible it would end up being more work for you, as I said earlier that you needed all the help you can get. The boy has told me of an excellent spot, It is away from everyone, and since you will be stripped naked you probably want as much privacy as possible. It was the place where Naruto had become a genin, the place that Iruna had given him the headband." 'Like it really mattered if she was naked or not, as soon as he steps through the gate she would become his first victim.'_

"_Iruna? You mean Iruka?" Hinta asked_

'_Damn bitch does she have to question everything?' keeping his anger at bay he continued, "yes, yes, Iruka. He has given me great detail and direction to this. It shouldn't be to difficult to find this place." After a few minutes of telling her how she was going to get to the place. His description was very well descriptive. He added, "You may also want to bring a set of spare clothes for Naruto, unless you want to be seen with a naked _teenage _boy at your side when you enter the hidden leaf village."_

_This was before she asked him his true intention and before he gave her the stone which proved to be most useful. It would seem that some of the spells Tsunade had put on the book would have literally killed her._

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

Hinata was now in her birthday suit standing directly in the middle of her completed magic circle. now that all remained was for Hinata to put blood in the middle of it. Looking down at herself under the moon light she remembered how ugly she was, how she hated her homely appearance so. The extremely white skin, and under these lighting conditions it looked as if she were a ghost. This was not the body she wanted and it was not the one that Naruto wanted. No the one he wanted was far prettier than herself. Images of Sakura poured into her. Then came the stabs of jealousy, then she ended those thoughts with a sudden realization. Hinata needn't think about her, or how much prettier Sakura was compared to herself, these things were unimportant. The only thing that mattered now was the task at hand. She couldn't be side tracked by the little things.

The circle was almost perfect, though to her eyes she could not spot a single mistake it looked just like it had in the book. Under an experts eyes they would have seen small wobbles going throughout some of the lines inside the magic circle. The circle was made with strokes of paint from her paint brush. She had found a clear, and level patch of land in the area. The circle was fairly large, having a radius of exactly 6 feet. there were lines that traveled everywhere throughout the circle but every line had one thing in common they all were straight and they all connected to the ends of the circle. It seemed to be a completely random placing of lines but if you looked in the middle you would think otherwise because In the exact middle of the circle all of the lines connected in a way to where they shaped out perfect pentagon, with each side being exactly four feet. This was where Hinata needed to put her blood in the exact middle of the circle. Regretting that she had used the color red reminded her of blood.. The very thought of cutting herself sickened her but what must be done must be done. 'Just think of it as a summoning jutsu, that's what your doing isn't it? Your summoning Naruto... Such a powerful thing, and you are going to make it work.'

The book hadn't said what she needed to make the magic circle with, but the demon king told her that it didn't matter. Just as long as you make an exact replica of what you see in the book. What the circle is made of or what color it well these things are unimportant. The shape, size and accuracy is what really matters. Any mistakes and she could cease to exist and of course she didn't want that. So she did everything in her power to make it the best as she could and it had taken her three hours to do so.

The Hyuga began to think of all the things that had happened recently withing the last four weeks. How Naruto had been taken out of this world in the first place just because he tried to bring back his best friend. Then to all those nights that Hinata had cried since the incident. Her mind wondered to the past two weeks when she had first met the demon king, with his offer. Hinata began to think of how much time it had taken her to come to this place. Learning of mana from Sakura, bumping into her cousin and everyone else on that team, then to the dream she had earlier. Going to the store to buy some clothes for her love when he returned. Stealing Tsunade's book, which turned out a lot easier than expected. Since the Hokage was gone and her helper seemed to be elsewhere It was just a matter of sneaking in through the window and grabbing the book. With every trap set the stone began to glow and absorb it.. Then her mind went back to her trip here making her way through the woods, remembering the demon king's direction word for word. Now all that was left was the blood.

Grabbing her blade from her pocket she made a deep incision on her palm. The blood began to slowly drain; the Hyuga got down on her knees ignoring the pain. She wasn't going to be brought down by this not when she was so close to getting him back she would just have to deal with i0t and that's exactly what she did. She then put her hand within the pentagon letting the blood smear in the spot. Next she let her eyes travel to the open book in her other hand. Remembering what the beast had said_, "Remember you must pronounce the words, or else great problems could come about. Don't forget that it's written in the language of old the pronunciations, and syllables are completely different from what your accustomed too."_ After he told her this, the demon king recited the words for her in hopes that she would be able to remember how everything was supposed to be said..

The book it self was fairly heavy due to the many pages along with the thick covering, the pages contained within it were old and dirty. They took on the color of yellow with small holes in various places. Obviously this book had been hidden for far too long it seemed that bugs had gotten a hold of it. She began to speak in a loud and powerful voice as she tried to remember how the demon king had said it to her. Hinata's voice was terrible but it sufficed, the girl was sure that that there were no mistakes so far. She was right for once she was doing a good job. Hell she was doing a great job. The end to the incantation was coming soon, Hinata just needed to continue what she was doing and everything would be fine..

In the middle of the last paragraph, the whole damn thing spanned six pages she was surprised by how much she had remembered of the demon king's words.. The ground began to shake, the wind began to howl, and in the distance the piercing howl of wolf or something something else from the canine family howled. It had almost distracted Hinata but she knew if she failed now then she would have to start everything all over again. No she didn't want that, no she didn't want that at all..

Hinata was done, the ground began to shake violently she stood up ready for anything. 'This is it, it's going to happen whatever it is...' Over head a bright light came down from the heavens traveling very quickly. It surrounded the outer walls of the circle. It was a thick wall of pure light, it acted as if it was some kind of physical barrier. Time was short the gate would close in just a couple minutes at least that's what the demon king. She took a deep breath giving herself only a few seconds before walking through the wall of light. The most important step in the whole process was now, make sure to "mold" your gate to fit you Hinata had to concentrate on herself everything about her, every feature from her face all the way down to her toes, if she fucked up now she would die.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

The light was bright that's all she knew, Sakura had felt compelled to go towards the source. The girl had been heading to her house when she saw a bright flash of light. "Hey, Ino what was that?", she had actually forgotten that her friend had left just a few minutes earlier. She wondered if she saw it, there departure hadn't been long ago.

All the other people stood in awe, most of them were probably trying to figure out what they had seen. The people were intrigued but they did nothing. Most were trying to figure out what it was, but with the recent events no one had the gall to go to the source. The other's may not have the balls, but metaphorically speaking Sakura sure did. Her direction began to change she was going to find out what the source was, because it intrigued her.

'Maybe it's some kind of training, probably Guy's team. Yeah that could be it, remember before when Lee had attacked Sasuke just to be interrupted by his leader. Do you remember how many laps he had made him do before he could enter.' Well she didn't but Sakura did remember that it had been some bizarre number that he apparently had achieved. She didn't believe it was some sort of new training on Guy's part or any other team. No she didn't believe it but it was the only thing she could think of, what else could it be.

As the moments wore on the feeling of urgency seemed to intensify. Sakura began looking at the light that seemed to be dimming but something was going on. She hadn't noticed that she was running, or how she was making her way through the spectators. Sakura did all this without looking away from the light it seemed to be taking on a pinkish glow. 'What on earth is going on?' then that's when she heard it, a scream. Like a beast howling of some sort, then the pink glow turned to a fiery red. Now out of the village, the girl was sure that some of the other people would be heading towards the glow. But she was wrong, that glow that intrigued her only scared the people it looked like a huge fire but it was different. There was a sense of familiarity towards, like she had seen it once before but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

This power flowing through him was not of his own. Though the boy knew it well it was the Kyubi's power, the nine tailed power was surging through his veins. Teeshi was right in front of him; Naruto was going to rip that bastard to shreds for all the shit that he had put him through. The presence of the beast had never before been this power. He looked down at his hands which were morphing into something else, they were turning into claws.

The familiar red aura began to surround him, he was about to pounce on the Demon king. The boy had been knocked out when he had stepped through the gate, he know not why but he had. A few moments later he was awakened by a burning sensation around his chest. Once Naruto opened his eyes he saw that nothing was wrong with him, no it wasn't him at all it was Hinata. The beast was doing something to her, her whole body was covered in what appeared to be some kind of glowing rope. His vision was blurred, but that's what he could make out. It was hurting her, some how he could feel it even though he didn't understand why. Whatever Hinata was feeling it was traveling towards him. If he didn't act now, then she would surely die but what was he going to fight him with his fists. He had absolutely no chakra left, that's when the fox's chakra began to flow through his veins. The Kyubi's voice entered his head, "Boy, if that girl dies then we die with her. This time around there won't be no coming back." Now he was up.

He was about to pounce on the demon king, when all of a sudden he was brought down to his knees. The chains had began to cover her legs, the ropes completely covered her body with some parts of skin showing. Looking at her, he realized that she too was naked because part of her upper chest was showing through. The boys vision was beginning to become clearer than what it had. Those ropes weren't exactly ropes they were something else. Those things that was causing both him and her discomfort were chains that just about covered up Hinata's body. He realized that the pain had knocked the poor girl out, the chains seemed to be burning her, as they shifted and moved the skin that became exposed was extremely red. She was about to die bringing Naruto down with her, there was no way to stop the man in time.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

'Damn this girl, she did it all wrong.' With a wave of his hand, the chains instantly dissipated away. He looked at Naruto who was already recovering from his 'wounds.' They were now bonded an armature's mistake. 'This boys vitality is astounding vitality on earth had he made it through the gate, while still having enough energy to fight?'. Then with a sudden realization, 'this energy is not the boys, it is the beast within him.' He had to escape if he fought this boy now he would surely lose. Especially since he had tried to harm the girl, yeah he was pist. There was no way he would win in battle. "Naruto, don't forget our deal..."The blond knucklehead stopped in his tracks..

"Yeah what about it?" He was angry, and it got worse every second. How could he do that to her, after all she was the one who had brought them back.

"Do you still want Sasuke to die?" The demon King smiled showing his fangs, "because if you do then your going to need my help. Do you want a repeat of what happened last time?" The demon king paused for a few moments, "You know you need me without my muscle he would destroy you just as he had last time.

The Kyubi's power subsided, truth be known that Naruto's body wouldn't have been able to handle so much power for long. Returning from the land of the dead has it's kinks, for the most part the body of the deceased needs to get back into the habit of living. The body usually takes a month or so to cooperate. So for the first couple months of their return they will be in a state of deeps sleep. A draw back of being resurrected. But Teeshi doubted it would take a whole a month, hell it could be less than a week. The Kyubi's presence would hasten the process, that was a definite.

Watching Naruto fall too the ground from exhaustion, "Goodbye Naruto... Don't forget about that deal we made, I help you defeat Sasuke, you let me gain the Shaningan." With that said the demon king left knowing that if he stayed the boy would probably get up again and he didn't think he could cheat out death once more. Besides there was really no point in being here, Teeshi couldn't obtain the girls power. There life force are entwined, they were now connected. Hinata had made a mistake somewhere in the process. He made his way through the woods moving fluidly throughout the trees an onlooker would think that this black figure was a ghost. The man needed knowledge, the world he had once knew was gone. So what place was better that to go to the library so that's where he'll be able to brush up on the few thousand years of history he had missed out on. He needed a general understanding of this new world, the rules, how everything works. Yes knowledge was important, it was on his top priority. His mind began to drift to the girl, and Naruto. Racing towards the village he mumbled this to himself, "Protect the girl, if you fail to do so then she will bring you down with her. With you dead how would you be able to come a part of me."

Teeshi noticed that he was still wearing the coat and the girls headband, 'these trinkets have no use for me now.' Without stopping he through that heavy jacket and ugly headband onto the ground. He needn't worry about being in the nude because he wasn't. No the boy had been and so had the girl but he had been able to make it through the gate with everything intact. Teeshi was wearing what looked to be old worn out rags. His physical appearance was nothing to be afraid of aside from his face. Looking into those emotionless orbs, along with those fangs, it had a powerful quality to him it would haunt even your deepest and darkest nightmares. Other than the face his body looked weak and feeble almost like brittle glass wear. He looked like he would literally break if something serious were to happen to him. But know this appearances can be deceiving. The mans skin was very pale, quite comparable to that of the Hyuga family, Teeshi's chest was full of scars, from his previous encounters on this earth. He was glad to be back, away from that hell now he could plot his revenge. But first he must gain knowledge, "They shall bow down to you. They shall know the true power of the Demon King!" He began laugh-ing.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

"What's going on?" Naruto whispered as he made his way to Hinata, the boy had fallen but he wasn't out just yet. His chakra was leaving him, at a very accelerated pace. If this continued he would be lying beside her. No he couldn't let that happen letting his eyes fell upon the article of clothing that was folded neatly beside the weird circle, it was just a pair of sweats but it would have to do. They were sitting beside the red circle he had been heading in that direction since he, when he realized that he was naked. With every inch he crawled more chakra left him, he was beginning to doubt that he was going to make it. Even if she had already seen him like this once before, that had been ages ago. He wasn't going to be found like this to the people that would stumble upon them, he still had his dignity.

He crawled towards the pants, these were a pair of black sweats, maybe red or a dark blue, under these lighting conditions it was hard to tell. The aesthetics really didn't bother him, Naruto was thankful that Hinata had brought them. Using the last energy was able to get into a position to put the pants on, once he had pulled them up just bellow his belly button he let his head rest on the bare soil.

Naruto turned his head towards Hinata, the one that had saved him from that hell, and yet he hadn't done anything to protect her. Those chains had ripped through parts of her skin and boy was the blood flowing. Under his "all" seeing eyes he noticed that the only parts that had been unaffected were her feet and her hands. The rest of her body was burned in various places, it was in some type of pattern. It looked like that weird stripped animal that he had seen in his school text books but he couldn't think of the name of that animal. His conscious was fleeing from him. Naruto began thinking of the scars those wounds were going to leave. 'the beast had hurt her, tried to kill her... He had hurt the very person that had brought him here... Why?' That had been his last thought before he lost consciousness.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

No one noticed the man, as he headed towards the library. No one noticed his toothy smile, and no one heard his cynical laughter. The village was dead asleep, 'good the effects are working.' He held his hand over his mouth making sure not to breath any of the dust into his lungs. 'it should begin to wear off soon.' to the villagers it would be like he hadn't even been there. Most of the village had already been asleep while the unlucky ones who found theme selves in the streets had fallen over. Dust of dreams, a technique that he had created so long ago. It was a simple technique requiring very little mana. The required circle was very small circle, the technique itself was unique even in his time he had been the only one to master it. The earth surrounding the demon king would turn into a dust, imbued with the ability to sap the energy from the unlucky ones to breath it. With the sudden drain of energy, the infected would become very exhausted and in most cases to the point of losing consciousness. It's only problem is the fact that it's effects was, along with the fact that the people weren't thrown into a terribly deep sleep. In most cases the effect would only last for a few good minutes, any longer and your pressing you luck. He should have enough time to make it to the library once he gained the knowledge then he would think of what to do next.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

The Demon King had thought wrong, he had been seen. "What, are you up to?" Kakashi watched the man strut into the town without a care in the world. He was aware that it was this man that had caused all the townsfolk to suddenly fall unconscious. The haze had alerted him that something was going on plus when it was heading his way he saw some of the other villagers fall abruptly. The man was fairly tall, but lanky. After seeing this well he dodged it, by jumping onto the nearest building but he did not stop there no he made his way on top of the second or maybe it was the third Hokage's Giant head, either way it really doesn't matter does it. That would be a great vantage point to watch for any more activity in the village. That's where he had been when he saw that man for the first time.

Kakashi looked the man over taking in everything. His skin tone was very pale, if it hadn't been for the man's green eyes the ninja would've thought that it was a Hyuga. There was a sickly look about him, no I take that back it was a deathly appearance. Because of the extremely dark patches underneath his eyes, he guessed that the man hadn't slept in a long while. What did he want, Kakashi was ready for anything or so he thought. He was dumbfounded when the man opened the doors to the library. 'Why would someone put a whole village down, just so he could go look at book." Some of the villagers began to get up every one that got up had a look of confusion pasted on there face. Each of their first thoughts had been, 'what's going on.' Kakashi, needed to report this to Jairya. He had thought that that everything was going to be fine, he had thought that the man wouldn't do anything. You could call it a gut instinct or the well accepted fact that when people go into the library they usually don't come out for a while. Besides the man was going to have to find what he was looking for, and in that library it can be quite confusing. What Kakashi didn't know was that there were already two people in that place, it had never even crossed him mind of the fact that there may be people in there. Those two would be quite distracted.

_XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX_

_When the blond girl had made it home after her and Sakura's departure she had been overcome by the urge to sleep. So she just flopped down on the couch, she hadn't the energy to walk to her bedroom and lay down in her own bed. Ino had never found the couch comfortable but it would have to suffice. She was surprised that her mother hadn't said anything, like she usually does when she walks in. 'Oh well she must be with her boyfriend...' That's when she let her mind drift into the dark void of unconsciousness _At the time Ino was unaware of the fact that she would never again see her mother.

Chapter 5

First blood

'I guess they hadn't been affected' he thought with a smirk on his face as he watched the two people fucking. Was he surprised? No he wasn't the heightened senses, along with the pleasure they were receiving from one another must have kept those two alive. These two hadn't noticed him when he walked in the room nor did they notice him now, Teeshi began to smile. It was time to feed, he may not have been able to take the Huga (intentional mistake, the demon king may be a genious but he forgets names of things.) but this time it was different. They were not bonded to the Kyubi so there power was free game, besides he needed to recharge his internal battery so why not now.? Besides no one was here to see what he was doing, those two maybe doing it in a public place but he was sure they wouldn't be doing the do if there were someone else in the room. That was of course if they hadn't noticed the other person, just like in his case.

Teeshi, began doing his work as they did their's. Every once in a while he would glance they're way making sure that he wasn't noticed, or to see if there little excursion was coming to an end. The last time that Teeshi had looked that way her head had been very close to well, use your imagination. The Demon King just shook his head, the need for any of the humans pleasures had disappeared long ago. 'Almost done.' normally if you wanted to execute a mana spell you normally needed to talk in the language of the ancients. He was a master far above most of the ancients abilities and most likely above any of the people that know of mana during this day and age. All he had to do was think of the words which in his mind took no time at all.

They didn't notice the chains come out of his hands, hell like I said they hadn't even noticed him at all. They were lost in love. If the demon king had anything left of his humanity he would probably watch what they were doing it was hot and steamy action; like most me he would probably have enjoyed the free seat. But alas he had turned into something else over the years in hell. He would never gain his humanity once again, or would he? She had long blond hair, nice breast, and a body that most women would die for. That wasn't going to last for long. The woman had her man at the house just hours before but she hadn't wanted her daughter Ino to walk in on them. She didn't need to see that.

It was a man from the village, it was Kohnohamaru's trainer. She had no knowledge if he was already in a relationship. Either way she didn't care too much care if he was already in a tie it must have been a bad one, I mean why else would he be seeing her if it wasn't. Sometimes she was afraid to ask, afraid of the answer. What exactly would she do if he was already in a relation ship? She was going to ask tonight, after their little fun was over. He had his drawbacks he was a little perverted and some of he request were out there. But think about it all the men within the village hidden in the leaves were perverted especially the temp Hokage.

Once he had wanted her to put on a costume of a -- (What do you think i would actually tell you? Hahahaha some things are supposed to be kept secret. Why would they be called secrets, if everyone knew?) Anyway even if some of the requests were out of the norm, she usually did them. Except the one she was doing now, it had never appealed to her but she was going to get her answer if he refused the relationship ended here. She hoped that it didn't have to come to that, he was the only one that she ever felt so close to. Excluding Ino's father before he died, years ago. (Oh before I forget to mention I do know about Inochi, and his power to turn a whole group of people against each other. It's just that I decided to delete this character and change Ino's past so I'm sorry. But of course in reality I'm not.) It had taken her a long time to start talking to other men, let alone go on dates. But none had been as understanding as this man, he had been so nice to her, best of all he listened to her. You have no idea how hard it is to find a man that won't be checking out the upper chest area ninety percent of the time. They had heard, but hadn't listened. No, there eyes wondered to the area below her neck most men did. Now she wasn't saying that he was the perfect listener, she did notice that he would sneak some peeks in but it was below the norm. Of course if he didn't at all she would probably think he was strange, the few times he did it made her feel good it didn't turn her away from him. And for the most part his attention was always on her words not her body. Once she got her answer tonight they were going to make their relation ship perfect. Her only worries, was how she was going to take it. With her father gone she might take it the wrong way she might see him as trying to take her dad's place. But there was no need to worry about that now, she would have plenty of time to worry it would be a while until that time came.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

The demon king laughed as the man began to scream. The chains had began wrapping themselves around his legs. It wouldn't be long until the woman would be singing that tune, that's exactly what it was, music to his ears. The woman began to jump back, she had seen the chains that were after her just in time. Once they touch it was almost impossible to get them off though there was a way, but she didn't know that. She would soon be taken, all he needed was patience. Screaming, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" The man himself was screaming at the top of his lung taking a womans octave, as the chains found themselves above his waist.

"STOP!" He could feel his lower half being torn apart, the pain was unbearable and soon he would lose it. "STOP... STOP... Someone he-he-lp me." The last part was just above a whisper, before the mans head was covered by the glowing chains he turned his head towards his love. There was no doubt about it he would die, and from the looks he wasn't going alone. 'This can't be real if I close my eyes I'll wake up. I'll be in my bed waiting to meet her, then we'll... we'll...' He closed his eyes, but he didn't return to his bed, this was not his house. It was cold here, no this was no place he knew of. He could see a light coming towards him, this was no ordinary light it was evil, he was heading towards the man at a rapid pace. That's when it hit him, he had thought he knew what pain was, he had thought that the demon king was the worst pain that he could go through. No this was far worse, he was burning, burning alive... This was the state he would be in for eternity, this was the one true hell. He wouldn't suffer alone, his company would arrive very soon, very very soon.

The woman, was having a hard time. Those damn things kept coming and her lover was now dead. From the corner of her eye she saw the chains unravel around the man, except the body wasn't underneath them, he had disappeared. Those things that had once surrounded her lover were now making there way towards the monster. They crawled up his legs, but they didn't hurt him. She was horror struck when she saw that man open his mouth and let the chains come inside him. The woman looked at the spot that he had once stood, the only thing left of him now was what appeared to be was a puddle of blood. Aside from dodging the chains, her mind would keep on jumping to her daughter. What would happen to her if she died now? Who would take care of her? She knew that Ino could take care of herself, she had to when she went on her missions. Would she take care of the flower shop?

These things were unimportant, she cared for Ino she truly did but she wasn't going to let these thoughts cloud her mind. The woman was going to have to concentrate, to dodge these damn things. She had never believed in an after life, to her this life was all she had, there was no heaven, and there was defiantly no hell. This life was all she had. If she died now what would she have accomplished, she hadn't left a mark in history for everybody to remember. No she would be forgotten like everyone all the others who hadn't made there mark in history. A chain shot by her face, ' that was a close one.' There was one heading right towards her face, it was glowing bright very bright light. It was almost like it had a life of it's own, but that was impossible. Grabbing a book from a book shelf she hit one of the chains with it. It fell to the floor then went right back at it, this time aiming for her feet. Looking at the door, she saw that he was blocking the way. More chains began to come out of his hands, he was summoning more, while he still feasted on the last chain. Teeshi was growing impatient, so he began to summon more chains but these were different. These varied in color, some were white like all the others, some were red, and one of them was pink, and worst of all these colorful things were coming towards her.

This strategy almost always worked, it took a great opponent to overcome this. It all a matter of deception the brighter chains, or oddly colored ones distracted the victim from the others. Take for instance the woman who was feeling the breeze. As she tried to dodge the one that was on the floor she couldn't help but to look toward the new patch of chains the one's that were distracting, Doing this, she temporarily forgot about the one she had previously been dodging. It was only for a moment but it was enough for that chain to grab a hold of her feet. These humans were so easy to trick it was almost sad now she was the one screaming. After the Demon king heard her take her part in the orchestra he began to laugh, that evil laugh that would stick with her even in hell for eternity. I told you it wouldn't be long until they caught there target. It almost always worked. The man hadn't been very powerful, but the knowledge he contained was great. On the other hand the womans power was vice versa to the mans, they had been a perfect couple.

They had told him that he had been completely useless. Then he became powerful, far stonger than anyone could ever dream of being. Teeshi had scared the people of the past, driven by fear they had found a way to destroy him. Sending him into the fiery abyss of hell along with all the other damned souls. Had they not been so cruel he wouldn't have turned out this way.

_XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX_

_The people of the past had been right, he had been completely useless. Teeshi begun his life as a weak sickly child. He had sleeping disorders, his brain wouldn't allow him to slumber. Along with an digestive disorder, he couldn't properly harness the energy of what he ate. His life was very lonely because of this, because during his creation he had busted out on the gene pool He wouldn't be able to play with the other children., but he loved to watch them so he could pretend that he was any one of them. He wished he could be them so much, to be so care free. With his condition he would never experience what the kids called fun, but he could dream couldn't he._

_He had even been nice to those kids, but they didn't see Teeshi as one of them he was an outsider. These were the same kids that called him names, these were the ones that threw rocks at him when his mother wasn't around. Yet even though they had treated him so badly he still wanted to go outside. Until one day someone had decided to throw a rock at him as hard as they could. It had hit him so hard that he had lost consciousness only to awoke two days later in his comfy bed with his mom by his side, apparently she had been crying. When he opened her eyes she had been so relieved that he wasn't going to die.. With all the problems his body had with food and sleep minor cuts and bruises were amplified when he had them. That rock to the head was of course no minor injury it was a miracle that he was still alive. _

_With the boy's condition would never be able to work or care for himself, He promised himself that one day he would prove himself to the other villagers. Then one day his mother was brutally murdered something he tries not to think about it even to this day. He was stranded, having no one to help him. His mother Ryu had shown him love she did everything in her power to lift his spirits when he was sad. Now Teeshi had no one, no one to love him, no want to want him. Life after was very sad and lonely, yet somehow he had lived pushed through his teenage years. During that time those children that he had wanted to be were now teenagers that would come and beat him. They did this whenever they wanted, some did just for, while others did it whenever they needed to relieve some stress. The sad part was no one in the area seemed to care, to them he was a nuisance. But still he had that dream of showing them his worth, he would make it, yes one day he would make it. Then he heard of a new thing going around mana, a power that came from the user's life force_

_It had taken him a good amount of years to utilize this power but he hadn't the energy to use it on the day to day bases. The amount of mana it took was too much for him to handle, but he knew something that the rest of his village didn't know. Using his smarts along and his knowledge of mana he was creating something new. Something that would make him stronger, stronger than anyone could ever dream of. To give you a better understanding of exactly how smart Teeshi had been is exactly three times that of Shikamaru's._

_How had he gained knowledge the villager's did not know, it was simple. Much knowledge can be gained by picking up a book and that's exactly how Teeshi had done it. Many books had been written during those times by various people claiming to have mastered the technique, and yet each one had different theories. Reading each book thousands of times, he learned about the magic circles and the incantation. After a while he decided he was ready to start attempting to execute one. It would take him much time before each attempt to gather enough mana, for simple ones it took days for more intricate spells it could take weeks, and some even months. This thing about Teeshi is that each attempt he did, he never failed. After many years of research he decided it was time to develop his own technique, one that would make him very strong.._

_That's when he came up with the idea of mana steal restoration. Teeshi had never been unique when it came to naming things, but when he did it was always simple and down to the point. It did exactly what it says, it steals mana from something and restores the users own mana. This something being food that he wasn't able to properly digest, until now. This predated his chains, but it worked well for him. Before he ate he would have to draw a magic circle around him, speak the words offer a little blood and that was it, then he would be able to eat almost digesting it immediately once swallowed. Doing this he gained more, than any other person would because in this process there was no byproduct everything was used. It wasn't soon after, that people from far away lands would learn of this man who had no previous education to learn of mana and not only that but he had mastered it so well that he was able to create his own technique._

_For his efforts scholars, master's of the art had helped him. They offered him a home. A town that was more sophisticated than any other during those times, and supplied him with all of his needs. Now they were showing their respect to him because now he had proved himself to be far from useless. He was working on something new a spell that would turn him into something that can channel the mana and redirect it whenever he wanted. But it didn't work out whenever he tried his new power, but it never came out right. It was different than any of the other peoples techniques, he would actually have to create a circle on himself, usually he would draw one on his stomach then he would bite his thumb and rub blood directly in the middle of the magic circle. This was how he turned himself into a mana rod everything he touched would send the energy it contained into himself. The only problem was he couldn't control how much he could take, everything he touched would die. The trees would rot, and the animals would fall over dead It would always It seemed it was impossible he just couldn't control the amount of mana he took._

_People fear power, they always had, and always will be. Controversies erupted, it seemed that the villages in the outer proximity of the town of knowledge feared them. It wouldn't be long before they started attacking, they were going to try to destroy something that they didn't understand. They were pests that didn't know that they were just trying to make there life easier._

_That's when he came up with the 'chains' the concept of taking the enemies life force. That was something, but the other's those scholars professors, they had said that his idea was crazy. They were just like their enemy, they were afraid of power._

_XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX_

That was then this is now, the woman was fully dressed by the chains. It seemed they were having a harder time to 'digest' her. That meant that she was struggling or it could be that she was more powerful The chains began making their way towards his mouth. After a few moments, the chains began to unravel themselves, as they made their way to their master. They weren't the only chains to head their way, but the other's as well including the ones that hadn't surrounded her. It was important that he got back everything, it does take some energy to execute the chains, but they were still made of pure chakra. They themselves had a immense amount of mana put into them. After creation the chains would stalk their target once captured and digested they would head to the master, or the one's used for support would also head his way carrying most of the chakra he had put into them. That was the best part of this technique, he could recycle most of his chakra.

This technique had simply been to steal the life force by breaking their body down into a more purer substance, mana. Not only could he get that but he had made that ability so perfect that they could take everything. The victim's mana, memories, and yes even their abilities. It worked almost like the shenanigan, except you gain more. Thats what made his ability so deadly.

As the chains made their way down his throat he began to sort out his memories, going through the ones that were his, hers, and that mans. The man may not have been that powerful but he did contain much of the village's history along with other little bits of info that he may need to have. To say the least he had knowledge of interest, especially his knowledge of a scroll that contained various jutsu's that would make him all the more powerful. It was held at the Hokage's.

While he sorted out his memories, and the new info he was hit hard. It wasn't because someone had gone unnoticed, it was the woman he was feasting on. Sure he took their life force, their abilities 'there techniques', and memories all came to him, but there was something else. Something unique, it was like nothing he had ever experienced. There was only one thing he knew about it, and that these people called it a blood trait. She wasn't the only person that he knew of containing one, Hinata contained also had a blood trait. One called the byakugan he wanted it but it seemed that he would have to acquire elsewhere. He was going to learn how to use this power. It was quite powerful being able to take over someone's else's body and making them do whatever you desire, oh yes it was quite powerful.

After acquiring what these two people had to offer, he began to do what he had originally planned. Gaining that man's knowledge the Demon king believed that he wouldn't find anything useful, but then again he could be wrong so it was always better to be safe than sorry. Plus it was always a good idea to brush up on his history. Thousands of years of many historical events happening, Teeshi doubted the man had known it all.

The room was very dark, he may have been able to see what those two had been doing but trying to read the bindings of the books proved to be quite a tedious task. Something told him that there was a way to light up the room, he walked over to a spot on the door and saw a strange object. He began digging into his newly acquired information, it didn't take him long to figure out that it was a light switch. 'How innovative and useful' Teeshi thought as he switched the light on, it was far brighter than any candle light that he was used to. This little thing told him a lot about how much the world had changed since his last passing. He wasn't sure but he was about to find out. He knew he couldn't stay here, nor did he want to, it wouldn't be long before people would be heading towards this area.

The demon king had an odd feeling that someone was after him. It seemed impossible, everyone had been asleep hadn't they? There was one thing he knew was and that was that he wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. He didn't know exactly where to head, but that wouldn't be for long. 'Well, that would be a good start' Remembering of an old cave that Teeshi had passed by earlier when he made his way to the village. There he could plan out what he needed to do next, but first he had to find something to carry these damn books in. He had twenty or so of the biggest books, and ones with title's like. His main goal had been to gather historical text, but he figured to get some others. Deciding he may just find something useful or maybe something interesting he decided to go with some of the others. Hell maybe they even contained something that these two people hadn't. Looking over the titles he decided that they were the best that he would be able to find, with titles like "Theory, physics, and use of chakra" "Encyclopedia" Volumes 1-12 "Beginner's guide to chakra," "Justu for dummies" and my favorite, "The inner working of Jutsu's ver.1.5."

Now how was he going to store them the people here hadn't left him much to work with, just two sets of clothes. No, that wouldn't do that wouldn't do at all. So what to do? He began to think, while rummaging through their memories. They contained no usefull knowledge for the task at hand. So tried to remember the techniques of old that might help him out. 'Aha, now why hadn't I thought of that before?'

This technique wasn't supposed to be used like this, well the creators of it hand't thought so. But it made his work much simpler. One, it used way to much mana but right now he had a fairly good charge on his spiritual battery. Especially since his snack he just had. Sure it would probably use most of his energy he gained, but what the hell. That's why there are so many people in this village to feed off of. The technique was teleportation, for the most part the users used it for a quick getaway when there is no other choice but to run. He began making the circle, since he was running low on supplies most of which used for his chakra chains he had to find some thing new to use. Looking over to where the man and woman had met their demise he decided that it would be enough. He made his way over there, it was only a few steps. He leaned forward and dipped his finger inside the pool blood. To tell you the truth it wasn't actually blood, but it looked just like it. It was actually everything that the body couldn't use be able to use like the poisons in the liver, among other things.. It probably contained some fecal matter, he did know that this substance wasn't useless, for example if any of this were to enter someones blood stream it would kill them. Because it was poison With his finger dripping with "blood" he made it back to his small pile of books laying in the middle of the floor. At various intervals he would make it back to the pooled liquid, or what he like to call red "paint". The circle around him had the books, and himself placed in the middle. When he was all done, the demon king bit his hand hard enough to make it bleed then placed his hand down onto the circle. Once his hand hit the ground he was gone along with everything else contained in the circle.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

'The forest is thick' the pink haired shinobi thought, as she tripped over several things, roots, rocks, branches, and a couple of times over nothing. Every so often the girl would check over her shoulder ever since that thing zoom past her, she had the feeling that someone was after her. Sakura wasn't exactly sure what it was but it was no friendly. Thinking it that whatever it was would come back and try to hurt her; on the other hand if something really did try to attack her she could handle herself. Even with this belief she still couldn't stop checking if that something had come back to get her. 'I've got to be close,' All of a sudden she tripped into a clearing, the girl got up and checked herself for any damage. Just a few cuts and bruises she was fine, she was in top fighting condition. After her analysis upon herself, she began to look around. Her first thought upon seeing the boy and girl lying there on the ground had been, 'How?'

Her answer had been answered, upon seeing the book lying next to the magic circle. Now her worries went towards the girl lying unconscious. Hinata had suffered several lacerations around the poor girl, giving her a somewhat zebra appearance. It had to have been some type of weapon, but she knew of none that left this kind of damage. Sakura began to examine the Hyuga, "Hinata what happened to you?" At first glance you'd think that the girl would die with how her body her whole body had taken a pinkish tent because of all the blood. But under Sakura keen eyes she was able to deduct that she was in no danger at the moment the wounds had stopped bleeding. With the exceptions of a few small parts, but even those had been slowed to a trickle. But there was no doubt in Sakura mind that the Hyuga needed to see a doctor or else those wounds would become infected. The girl was going to need help gathering these two, she could take one but it wasn't going to be Hinata. She could carry Naruto on her back, but if she tried that with Hinata she would probably reopen her wounds. So she made her way back, carrying the boy over her shoulders even with the extra weight she began to run faster than before. She was going to have to make it back to the village and fast.

Sakura had to get to the hospital once there she could leave the boy there and have people come back to that spot with the proper gear to get the Hyuga back to the village properly; without killing her ass. Her arms were holding onto his legs, while she leaned forward so she didn't drop him on the ground. Even if she did she highly doubt that he would feel it, and it certainly wouldn't kill him. He was extremely hard headed after all. 'Damn, he sure is heavy' she was losing speed, but kept going even making her legs work harder, trying to gain back the speed she lost. Know all to well how urgent the situation was. She needed to get back to Hinata as soon as possible and it wasn't just because of how badly damaged her body was. What if that thing that had ran past her earlier came across that poor girl. What would it do.

The girl tripped, with the inevitable happening Sakura dropped the boy. This time it wasn't a branch, or a rock, or even a stick, it was her new attire that took the blame. 'I hate this damn skirt.' After she got her self up Sakura pulled out her special kunai out of her pouch and ripped her overly long skirt back to it's original length. to her original fashion. She used the very blade that caused her scars to cut it. For the past four weeks she had cut herself many times, twice to three times a day and her legs showed it. Many scars and scabs now covered her once beautiful legs. But it didn't matter, she had to get back with her friend and make it back to the village. Sakura went back to the tedious task of getting Naruto back on to her back, once done she headed off.

Sakura could feel his warm breath against her cheek, along with the more unpleasant scent of his breath. She ignored this, 'I'm glad your back' lose the love of her life had been one thing but to lose her friend as well, had been very hard for her. She hadn't known exactly how much she had began to like him. Though she would never love him, he was still a great friend to have if with his little quirks. For the first time in a long time, Sakura Hurano smiled letting a single tear fall from her eyes. This could very well be the happiest day in her life, the only thing that could top this would be if the Uchiha came back for her. The girl knew that wouldn't happen, and she knew the boy on her back wouldn't be able to keep his promise to bring him back. After what he had put Naruto through she doubted, that he had the same mind set as before.

Sakura couldn't wait to tell the village the news. Without any warning Tsunade's words invaded the girls mind, "_Anywhere else then problems will arise, problems far beyond our own comprehension._" Tsunade had told her this right after saying the dead belong to be dead. She tried her best to shake that memory away, but it still lingered there. Sakura began thinking of Hinata, even if those wounds were non lethal they would still leave horrible scars. Everyone in the village had known the Hyuga had loved him, but none of them knew exactly how far her love went. She had done this because she couldn't bear to live without her love. 'Naruto, if this doesn't show you that she loves you, then nothing will. Aside from her telling you herself. If it has to come to that then you probably don't deserve her.' She doubted that the blond ninja would find out on his own, but there had been times when he had surprised her. Such as the time when he had defeated the most talented member of the rookie nine

Sakura wondered who was going to tend to Hinata's wounds with Tsunade gone the only ones that could work on Naruto were the nurses, or Shizune. After all she was a medical ninja too, and a pretty good one at that. She had been under Tsunade's wing for a pretty long time. They would have to do, since their Hokage had skipped town. She began to regret the fact that she had told Tsunade that she was glad to have her gone. Tsunade was the best healer they had, they had been lucky to have her.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

Jariya listened carefully to what Kakashi was saying as he explained the man who had put everyone to sleep, how this strange visitor had made his way towards the library. Just as Kakashi wanted to know, Jairya also wanted his answer, "Why would someone, the whole damn village to sleep just to look at a few books?" Another thought crossed his mind, something that was far more important than his previous question, "Kakashi was their anyone else in the library?"

Kakashi was taken aback by this question he hadn't expected it. He was a S-Class Ninja, observation was one of his strong points or it was supposed to be. How could this powerful shinobi forget to make sure that no innocent villager had been inside. Jairya just looked at him waiting for an answer, after the copy ninja's long pause, Jairya realized that he didn't know. "We have to go there, we have to see if anyone's gotten hurt."

They left in a hurry, their destination the library, the temporary hokage's only thought had been, 'I hope nobodies there.' If someone was willing to go through the effort of making sure that they wouldn't be seen then he probably would kill anyone that had been unfortunate enough to lay their eyes on him. He was obviously after something and whatever it was, he didn't want anyone else knowing. Jairya doubted that whoever spotted him wouldn't have a chance against this man, he was obviously skillful. There was no doubt about it someone would have to extremely powerful to put a whole village asleep. No the common villagers wouldn't stand a chance, and many of the ninja's probably wouldn't either.

Jairya had been asleep when Kakashi came to him, the dust had affected him. It was a wonder how the copy ninja had avoided the effects. Jairya began to wonder, hadn't he sent him on a mission? It had only been a yesterday when he sent Kakashi on his task, the whole thing was supposed to take at least a week even with his skill level. "Why on earth he was still here?" That question was going to have to be asked later. But he was never able to get to it. Right now there were more important matters to attend to.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

Sakura made it to her destination, the nurse at the front desk just looked at her. There was a look of concern on her face as she looked at the girl. Her face was flush, she was breathing heavily, she looked as if she was going to pass out. On top of that she was carrying someone on her back, from the looks of it she had been carry him... 'Oh, my god!' that look changed from concern to horror the boy she was carrying was none other than Naruto. "How is this possible? That boy... he's suppose to be... dea-dead..." Another Nurse had been walking down the hallway when she had saw the boys face she had gone down to that the soda machine to get her favorite carbonated beverage, a strawberry Fanta. This nurse had frozen in her tracks, dropping her unopened soda. The can began to spin around spraying red dye number 40 everywhere from the newly formed hole, it sprayed all over the newly mopped floor. (such a waste) They just stood there frozen, almost like statues for a few moments before Sakura finally told them, "Don't just stand there, help me." That's when Sakura's eyes rolled behind her eyelids and passed out. She toppled over, upon hitting the floor there was a loud thud. Naruto's extra weight didn't help matters any, it would be several minutes before she regained consciousness.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

After leaving the hospital Sakura went to the Hokage's tower. She had been awakened by a nurse with smelling salts. Without even asking the nurse told her, "Don't worry he's fine, but I think you need to get some rest." She just rolled her eyes, got up and left she ran all the way to the Hokage's place.

When Sakura opened the door she became aware of the fact that he wasn't here. She decided to wait for a few minutes to see if he would return 'if he doesn't come back soon then I'll have to go find someone else who can help me.'. The girl slapped herself on the forehead, she had been inside the hospital just recently; she could've gotten help from them. Why hadn't she thought of that earlier while she was there, 'probably because you weren't thinking clearly.' Well that was true, she had been a little woozy but she was able to put off that feeling, waiting here a few minutes was probably a good thing she did need to catch her breath.

Sakura began walking around Jairya's office looking at various things. She froze in place upon seeing the desk. Apparently the temp Hokage had been working real "hard" that manuscript for his new Mature rated book was sprawled onto the table. She began to read over the last words, 'The woman had been a true red head, her area was the same color as the hair on her head. He could smell the scent…' She made a face of disgust, how he sold this shit was mind-boggling. 'Then again this whole village is full of perverts, and many macho men.' Where could he be? She wondered. In any she had been here long enough, so she left the building. She began to think of the people that could help her. She headed in the only direction that seemed logical, to Shizune's residence. It seemed she was the best choice being a high ranking medical ninja she would understand what to do.

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

There was a loud bang at her door, followed by many more. Who would want to disturb her peaceful slumber. Shizune rolled over, 'whatever it is, it can wait till morning.' Apparently Tsunade's bad habits had rubbed off on her. The knocking kept on, 'if it's that damn important than go to the Hokage's'. Whoever it was they were persistent. It wasn't until her pig began to squeal was when she finally decided to answer her door. She was going to give the person at the other side of the door a piece of her mind. She was still in her night outfit baggy clothing, and white shorts. Very short, shorts for that matter. 'why can't I just lay down a few more minutes.' Shizune hadn't expected to see her..

"What do you wan…." Sakura interrupted her before she could spit the rest of her sentence out.

"Hinta, needs your help… I would have gotten Jairya but he wasn't there… We need to hurry she's in the forest, she's bleeding… I need your help…."

"What do you mean she's hurt?" What this girl was saying made no sense, Sakura was out of breath and apparently delirious. Why would she be in the woods? Lately she hadn't even seen Hinta out and about since Naruto's death, why would she just decide today of all days to take a midnight stroll through the forest. "Why is she out there, in the forest?"

"She did it! Hinata did it by herself, he's alive because of her. He's back, she brought him back. Naruto's alive! She did it! Aren't you happy?!" She was smiling, Sakura had temporarily forgotten about the Hyuga's condition.

Shizune was far from happy her words had devastated her, _"Naruto's alive! She did it!…" _Those words echoed throughout her mind. There were too many questions that needed answering. 'How had she done it.' There was only one answer she could come up with, that book. 'Could she had gotten a hold of it?' If so how had she pulled it off, she had no knowledge of mana neither did Shizune herself. Then Sakura words broke through her thoughts, "Hey aren't you happy that he's back?"

"Yes... But how? Better yet why don't you come in here and explain everything that you saw."

"Sure, but why can't we head over there right now?"

"Because as you can tell I'm not in the right attire to be running into the forest. You can tell me what you saw while I get ready... Don't worry it won't take long." It didn't take long to get ready, she just threw on some pants over her shorts, then after throwing her shirt off. She was still wearing a bra, she began to put on a shirt. Shizune dressed while listening to how Sakura had come across the two teenagers. Sakura told her how she had carried Naruto all the way to the hospital on her back, how she had passed then told her how she had ended up here. The girl told the woman of the magic circle and the strange book lying next to Hinata. "So it's true then?..." Shizune was unaware that she had actually said this aloud.

"What's true?" Sakura was now looking at the fully dressed Shizune. "What exactly do you mean, Shizune?"

"Never mind it's not important..." She lied but there was no need to worry Sakura. If there were any problems then well she would have to find out about them later. But for now she really didn't want to ruin Sakura's happy moment. "Alright lets get going."

Before Shizune opened the door, she paused for a brief second. 'What the hell' after remembering the story of what had happened last time when someone had used the resurrection technique, she grabbed her contraption that shoots out darts. It may just come in handy, Sakura just looked at it then asked her why one earth she was going to need that. Shizune just answered her, "It's better to be safe than sorry" She hoped that she have to use it, but what if?

XoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxX

Kakashi and Jairya just stood there in wonder. "How is this possible?" Jariya hadn't seen the like of this in all of his life. And he has lived a pretty full life. The whole place had been ripped apart the books thrown about every which way. Strange burns on the floor in long lines but that was not where his eyes were looking at. These were not the burns that he was interested in, no his mind was on the magic circle somewhere near the middle of the room. It was shaped like some kind of seal. There were droplets of blood around the circle, and those droplets led to a small puddle of blood. The puddle was smeared it looked like someone had put there fingers inside of it.

The man had apparently left, because if he had been there those two would have probably been attacked by now. Then that's when his eyes saw it, those things sitting at the far end of the room. No, he hadn't just got one person he had got two people, a female and a male. "Kakashi, go check the villagers to see if everyone is here. From the looks of things there should be two people missing. Make sure to check every door, if someone is gone find out there names and what mission there on. If there not on a mission, and they can't be accounted for here then we'll have the names of these two victems." Kakashi gave a nod then he was gone. Looking down at the clothes Jairya began to wonder who the owner's could be. Judging by one of the outfits he was pretty sure that he knew at least one of the victems. He had seen it so many times, Konohamaru's trainer always wore that getup. As for the other set of clothes well he had no idea, who it could have been. But he was sure that whoever it was probably a women he had seen before, as he had seen all the women in the village on multiple occasions. And many other women in the village. He just couldn't put a face on the clothes. No matter he would find out soon, Kakashi would have the answer in a few hours. If not sooner.

Jairya just stood there in puzzlement, 'what was going on?' Looking at the clothes then to the blood, then to the surrounding area he wondered what kind of monster would do this. He began to examine the area more closely.


End file.
